


Where were you, Dear?

by Lowreysta



Series: Building relationships... [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lots of Crying, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lives, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowreysta/pseuds/Lowreysta
Summary: Simon was shot in Stratford Tower. Thankfully, their android leader didn't shoot him. He made his way back to Jericho alone with a still functioning leg. But Simon wondered if the other three cared about him. So he returns, but never showed himself to Josh, North, especially Markus. He wanted to be remembered. So he stayed silent.





	1. Forgotten...

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time making a short fanfic. Please be nice to my english...
> 
> Kudos and Comments are accepted to keep me writing this fic..
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Jowan-nawoj.tumblr.com

Simon was able to get back to Jericho after Markus left him in Stratford Tower. He had to come back for Markus, Simon thought.

But what if they never met in the tunnels of Jericho? What if Simon returned to Jericho but never really let himself be seen by Markus, North and Josh? Will the three even remember Simon throughout the revolution? Simon wonders if they really cared for him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the revolution, they had won but no one seems to even remember him. Not even the androids who he comforted back then remembered him. Markus, who he put all of his faith on him, hoping he would remember him, nothing happened. Not even Josh or North. It’s unfair. But how could he be mad to those people who have set their kind free? What did Simon do when he was their leader? Nothing.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few weeks, Simon overheard the project that Markus and the others come up. They were going to build a memorial to those androids who have died for the cause. For Simon, that was enough for him to be happy because he was able to read his name in the memorial. As long as they remember him, Simon has no regrets.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The memorial was done and people (androids) have gathered to place their flowers to those who have fallen. Simon was there too. Expecting to find his name, Simon read nothing.

He clenched his fists. How could they? How could Markus, North and Josh didn’t remember him? Selfish he had thought. How selfish of them. He left the memorial to let the others see it and went back to New Jericho.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had written a letter for Markus. For Markus only. He had poured all of his emotions there; hope, joy, sorrow, love, jealousy, pain… and many others. He had opened the door to Markus’ office and Simon cried as he placed his letter of goodbye there on their leader’s desk.

He should be angry. Angry for the three of them for not remembering him but he couldn’t. He packed himself enough blue blood and money to find himself a job. He searched for any jobs in Detroit and found an orphanage that needed to take care of the kids. Just the perfect job for him and took his time to leave New Jericho.

Simon also wondered if he will be able to forget them. After all, he loved them. Especially Markus. But that man had forgotten Simon.


	2. Forget...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon arrived at the orphanage. There he met the "sister" and the "mother" of the orphanage. Somehow, this "mother" knows what Simon is thinking.

Simon finally arrived at the orphanage. It’s still in Detroit but far away enough from New Jericho. The orphanage was large and as he pushed the gate open and walks towards the entrance, he took his time to admire the beautiful landscape.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He is now at the doorstep of the orphanage and Simon could hear the faint voices of children inside. He was programmed to identify different child voices after all. He knocked on the door and after a few minutes, a young lady opened it.

The young lady, which she addressed herself as “Sister Emily”, invited Simon in and asks the blonde what certain business does he have in this orphanage. Simon handed out a flier, which he unexpectedly saw throughout his journey despite having it already searched it on the internet, gave Sister Emily to it. There was a job offer written on it and the sister noticed. She nodded in response and they walked as the sister mentioned that she will ask their “mother” about it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Simon followed Emily from behind, the children greeted Sister Emily as well as Simon. Simon felt he was about to cry because he missed this feeling. The feeling of being… noticed. And this little angels, made him so happy.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon stopped from his walking when Sister Emily knocked at the large door in front of them. Faint voice can be heard from the other side saying 'come in' and they did.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde saw an old woman sitting in a rocking chair as she knitted in front of her large window with the rays of sunlight giving atmosphere to the room.

“Mother”, what Sister Emily called her, tells that Simon is here for the job offer. As Mother hummed in response, Sister Emily continued “And he’s an android, Mother.” Simon shook his head as he looked at the sister. Of course she can tell.

His model was very common. Simon has many different personalities, names, serial number and model, but his face isn’t. How can he be so stupid? No one will accept him. He’s obsolete. He’s weak. Not advanced. Simon’s usele-…

“What’s your name?” Mother asked him.

“Simon.” He answered.

“What brings you here, Simon?” She added another question.

“I saw the orphanage’s flier and I was wondering if I could-” Simon was cut off.

“No. What really brings you here?” She emphasized her question to him.

“I-I’m here t-to get the job… and was hoping if I…” Simon stuttered but was again cut off.

“You’re here for something, right?” Mother asked again.

“…” Simon stayed quiet and Mother continued.

“Something that will put your mind at ease. But what is it, Simon?” Mother puts her knits away as she standed up.

Simon hated being questioned. It puts him on edge. It makes him nervous. He looks down and thought all of the questions thrown at him by the mother.

Simon couldn’t handle it and suddenly, tears started to flow down. Mother quickly noticed it and waved at Sister Emily to leave them alone for a moment. Sister Emily responed with a nod and left the room.

“I want to forget…” Simon said.

Mother looked at Simon and stayed silent, indicating the blonde android to continue.

“I want to forget all of this. All of the people I care about suddenly disappeared. They’re alive and well. But they have forgotten about me. I cared for them and yet they don’t remember me. A reset will be better they said, but I couldn’t do it. That’s even more selfish, I would be more selfish. So I went here to take the job, to remind of who I was before and to forget all the things that I held dear that I won’t get something in return.” Simon’s tears flowed like waterfalls from his eyes as he sobs quietly and wiped his tears in embarassment of crying in front of a stranger.

“I understand if you do not want an android in your place. I’ll just leave.” Simon said but Mother had spoken.

“Simon, I just want yourself to be more honest. Look at you. You’re like a new man. You have let it all out. I’ve encountered many deviants just like you with different reasons. I may not fully know you well, but I’m proud of you. You’re welcome to stay here and help for as long as you like. Mother Teresa is my name. I do not encourage you to forget them but if that’s what you really desire, you’re free to do it after all.” Mother Teresa reveals herself and comforted Simon for a hug and the blonde android continued to cry and hugged the old woman back.

This was just the beginning. Simon knew it will take a while, but he’s prepared. Prepared to forget them just like what they did to him.


	3. A Letter For You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The project was a success and Markus, North and Josh mournfully watched their people go to the memorial. The leader, however, decided to return to New Jericho to his office but founded something that was meant for him. A letter addressed to him.

The construction of the memorial was a success and Markus saw his people approached the memorial with flowers commonly on their hands. Josh and North were both at his sides. Funny because they are like the angel and the devil guiding him throughout the revolution. And…

Markus wished to stay a little longer at the Plaza but he decided to go back to New Jericho.

“Leaving so soon?” Josh asked but Markus stayed silent.

“Leave him be, Josh.” North said while giving Josh a pat on his shoulder.

Markus smiled at them both and continued his way to New Jericho.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the revolution, Markus overtook Cyberlife and named it New Jericho. Mostly New Jericho became a hospital for androids and a place to stay when the others didn’t know yet where to go.

He was greeted on his way to his office. Who wouldn’t notice him? Markus was the leader of the revolution after all.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Single turn to his right and a few steps will finally lead him to his office. While walking, he came across a PL600.

Markus stopped walking as he wished to scan the model infront of him but that would be an invasion of privacy, right? So he stopped. Markus kept walking expecting to be greeted again. They’re only a few inches away from each other and then…

Nothing. The PL600 didn’t say anything. He just kept walking. Looking at the blonde android and somehow, his eyes looked like it had cried recently.

Markus turned and tried to reach out the PL600 but it was gone already. Strange, Markus thought. He decided to let the PL600 go and continued his way to his office.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The office was large. It was his own. Josh and North also had their own but his was bigger… and empty. As he walked towards his chair to sit, he noticed an envelope on his desk. He gently picked it up and opened it.

Perfect. The letters were perfectly aligned and written. An android would have written this. Besides, there hasn’t been any human entered here yet.

He now starts to read the letter to know its content.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the letter said:

Dear Markus,

When you had fallen in Jericho, at first, I thought you were human so, I immediately sent everyone a message to hide because who knows what might happen. I panicked. Panicked that this is the end for us. I quickly scanned you then it revealed that you were an android. Funny because I’ve never seen an android like you.

You asked us. Disappointed to us; disappointed to me. You expected freedom here in Jericho yet you found nothing. I was a coward.

You proposed a plan to me. At first, I didn’t want us to go because it was too risky but when North came in, she immediately accepted it. I wish I could be like her. Maybe it’s worth a try. Then Josh also joined.

We stole a truckload. A success for Jericho. Thank rA9. We couldn’t have done it without you, Markus. Then I realize that you were the one we were waiting for. Then suddenly, I felt something in my chest. After your speech, I took a walk around Jericho while holding my chest. It was a feeling I remembered when my previous owners showed me. I realize that this feeling was… love.

Everyday I tried to ignore this feeling because I thought this was just a certain malfunction in my system but, these were real. When you come close to me, I feel myself heating up. When you will come talk to me, my thirium pump (heart) will flutter. When you touch me, I feel my face going blue. You made feel so alive. I realize, I love you. I love you, Markus.

Stratford Tower. Our plan was doing very well. We delivered our message. It was doing so very well until the SWAT team arrived. They entered the room and started shooting at us. When I tried to run, I felt a bullet hit me. I convinced you not to save me but you did it anyways. I was so happy that you didn’t leave me.

We reached the rooftop. I can’t move my legs. I was slowing all of you down. We needed to jump, but I can’t. The SWAT was trying to destroy the door then Josh said I wouldn’t be able to make the jump. Which is true. North suggested that you kill me while Josh didn’t. You looked at me, and hoped that you won’t kill me. And you didn’t, but you left me.

When the three of you jumped, I hid in a large airconditioning unit. I was fortunate that they didn’t completely checked the rooftop. Then at midnight, I used the emergency elevator that we used to leave the place and made my way to Jericho and which I did. I survived. I survived for the revolution; survived for you.

Before I enter Jericho, a question popped on my mind…

“Do they care about you?”

I stopped my walking. A realization hit me.

Before you showed up in Jericho, I was their leader. I comforted to those who needed comfort. I soothed their pain. They felt important and loved. And I wanted to feel like I’m also loved. I want to know if someone cared about me; if the three of you cared about me; if you cared about me. So I stayed silent throughout the revoultion, waiting to be remembered.

But nothing happened and not a single mention of my name cannot be heard. I don’t know if I should be angry or sad or hurt. Then the contruction of the memorial was announced and I felt joy for the first time in a while but my name… wasn’t there.

Tell me, Markus. Do you really care about to those people who have died for the revolution?

Take care of Jericho. You gave us freedom and nows the time for me to find my purpose.

Goodbye, Markus.

\- Simon

End of the letter.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He’s alive. Simon’s alive.

Markus felt his tears pouring down as he read the letter. Mixed emotions are now being felt right now and Markus doesn’t know how to describe it.

Joy because he knew Simon was still alive.

Sadness because Simon was left behind.

Regret because Simon was forgotten.

Loved because Simon loved him.

And…

Hatred because he hadn’t cared enough to the person who welcomed him first.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood up and contacted Josh and North to come over to his office and without any question, the two followed Markus.


	4. The Orphanage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother Teresa and Simon had a discussion about the orphanage and gets to know the schedule and the people who worked there. Everything was doing very well until someone showed up.

At the orphange, Simon had never thought that he would be expressing his true feelings to someone; especially to a human. The two parted the hug as Mother Teresa wiped the blonde's tears.

"I'm sorry..." Simon said while the old woman pats his back.

"It's alright, Simon. Do you want to rest for a while?" Mother Teresa asked and then Simon answered.

"I think it would be better if we could discuss what will be my job here, Mother." The blonde say with a warm smile on his face.

"Oh yes! Come sit." Mother Teresa guided Simon to his seat as the old woman also taked her seat opposite to Simon.

"Let's start. Our funds are quite low to this month. The local government has sent me a letter that funds will be no longer a problem since the revolution has come to a conclusion. Therefore, your salary will be-" before she could finish her sentence, Simon had spoken.

"My salary will be no problem, mother. As long as I am able to stay at this place, money will pose no problem to me or to the orphanage." The blonde said.

Mother Teresa took a nod to Simon's response and continued.

"What about your supplies? Blue blood? You won't last without them." Of course, no android has an infinite amount of energy and he needed thirium to survive. Plus, he just packed only 3 bottles of thirium that will let him survive for 8 months. Now he regretted what he just said to Mother Teresa.

"Oh, Simon. Don't worry about your supply of blue blood. We still have plenty in the basement. But since you're staying here now with us, I'll let you and Sister Emily move it now to the kitchen." The older woman smiled and Simon smiled back. Now he's starting to feel like home.

"Now we shall discuss the schedule of the orphanage. I'm sure you can follow, right?" Simon nodded at Mother Teresa's question and they proceeded to discuss.

"We have 15 children in the orphanage now. Everyday, the children should be awake at 8 in the morning sharp. Then fix their bed and proceed downstairs to eat breakfast at the dining hall at 9. Meals should be healthy but not to greeny, the children will get tired of it. Next is to take a break; let the children burn their meals in their tummy for a while. After a 30 minute break, they can now take a bath. After bath, learning sessions will start at 10 and will end in 12 to have lunch. The children can now play but shall never go outside of the orphanage after learning sessions. Dinner will be at 6 and bedtime is scheduled at 7-8 in the evening. Saturdays will be general cleaning and all will participate. Sundays is church day but the children will never be forced to go if they don't want. That is all. Any questions?" Mother Teresa finished her statement with a question and Simon has been wondering this for a while and yes, he have a question.

"Are there others who work here beside Sister Emily?" Mother Teresa nodded and answered.

"They all have evacuated ever since the governement announced it but they'll come back. Or maybe not. But if they do, here are their names: Ernest is the orphanage's gardener, Arnold and Jeremy are the teachers, Leila is the nurse, Gertrude is the security and Sister Emily is in charge of the kids." Simon memorized all of Mother Teresa just said and Simon's response is to hope that they will come back to meet them.

Mother Teresa just remembered something and cuts Simon off.

"Oh! I almost forgot the other one, Marcus." Mother Teresa said when someone just opened the door.

"You called, mother?" A man said behind Simon.

Simon turned around to see a man standing in the doorway. He was just as tall as Simon but has a caramel skin tone compared to him. Both of his eyes are green and has a body figure and haircut just like...

"Markus?" Simon said.

The man at the doorway responded.

"Uhm, yes? But it's 'Marcus' not with a 'k'."

Great. How can Simon forget Markus if this man's name is Marcus?

"Marcus! You're back. This is Simon, by the way. He's an android and a deviant. He will be working with us from now on." Mother Teresa said to Marcus as the other let out his hand to handshake the blonde.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Marcus. Responsible for cleaning the orphanage. I could really use some help." His green eyes made eye-contact to Simon's blue eyes and Simon felt himself just staring and unconsciously let out his hand to handshake the other.

"My name is Simon. A domestic assistant." Simon said, still watching the man's eyes as Marcus smiled at him.

"Marcus, since you're here, would you mind taking Simon for a tour?" Mother Teresa suggested to Marcus and he answered calmly.

"Sure, mother. Right this way, Simon." He gestured to Simon to leave the room as the blonde said his thanks to the older woman.

This is not good.


	5. I Remember Him...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon toured the orphanage with Marcus showing him around and then suddenly, the two talked about a fellow android who used to work at the orphanage that Marcus had developed a bond with.

It was a large hallway Simon and Marcus were walking but it didn't take long for them to arrive at their first destination; the dining hall. It was large and very well-organized. Just to the side of the dining hall is the kitchen where Marcus has pointed. Next stop is the children's room. As they go there, several kids jumped towards Marcus, saying that they miss the man and hugged him. Simon watched them and remembered the child he was taking care of back when he was still a machine.

"Who's that?" Said one of the children pointing at Simon.

"He's Simon. From now on, he will be staying here with us to take care all of you. And of course, he'll be your new big brother." Marcus said to the children while the little ones looked at the blonde.

"Hello." Simon said warmly when a child approached him.

"You look familiar for some reason, Mister." The child said while looking at him from head to toe.

"Perhaps you may have seen who looked like me but, I'm not that person, Stacy." Simon said when he lifts the child playfully after scanning her.

"He knows my name! Amazing!" Stacy said giggly as the other children also wanted to be lifted but the other man halted them.

"Hey, as much as you guys wanted to play, I need to show the entire orphanage to our new family member here. Maybe later?" Marcus said as the children pouted and went to their own rooms to play.

"See you later, Mister! Come play with us later!" The children said when they bid their goodbye's to Simon.

"Kids. Always brighten up your day, right?" Marcus said looking at the kids.

"Indeed, Marcus." Simon responded. Damn. Just saying Marcus' name gives ache to his heart. How can he move on from this?

"So... shall we continue?" Asked the green-eyed man and Simon nodded.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the children's room, next is the bathroom. It's not like Simon needed it but, it may come in handy sometimes. Then the learning session room, the maintenance room, the guest room, the meeting room, the playground and the garden.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One last destination left and Simon can now unpack his things. Simon followed Marcus to the basement and while walking incredibly silent, Marcus has spoken.

"So... uhm... PL600 or AP700?" Marcus said. Feeling a little awkward but he paid no attention.

"PL600, Marcus." Simon said in a monologue tone but never realising that he responded that way.

"O-oh. Right." Then it was silent again. But the silence was once broken when Marcus decided to speak again.

"I've never thought that there will be PL600's around." Okay. Simon find that quite offending and... true. There aren't many models just like him nowadays. And it's like his model is in the brink of extinction. Simon felt sad and let out a sigh.

"Why? Do you prefer your partner at work is an AP700?" Simon asked causing the other man to look at the blonde and responded quickly, halting their movements.

"N-no. It's not that I... I mean.. uhm... it's just I... I... ah... I just remembered someone." Marcus stuttured at his sentence that caused Simon to say something.

"Oh. Does he used to work here?" Marcus smiled faintly at Simon's question.

"Yeah. He was donated here at the orphange when the AP700's came out. At first it was kind of awkward but as time goes by, he and I talked. He became curious about me. Asked me about my hobbies, favorite food and you know, other humanly things. Then one night, I saw him packing blue blood and wearing human clothes instead of his uniform. I asked where he was going and he said that he wanted to be somewhere free. He told me about this place called 'Jericho'. It's a place where androids can be free, no masters and all of that. He was really determined to find this place so I let him go. But after we part, he... hugged me. If there is one wish that was given to me, I would wish for him to come back home." Marcus finished his story about his friend as Simon wonders what this mysterious PL600's name.

"What was his name?" Simon asks.

"Joseph. Had a scar on his left arm." Marcus answered and oh no.

Oh. No.

Simon only knew one Jospeh in his life and hoped that critically damaged android who came to Jericho one day wasn't him. That android who came to Jericho was crawling with a critically damaged thirium pump and has zero function of his legs. He was dying. They had no spare parts and there was no time. The memory played back in his mind and remembered scanning Joseph before shutting down. He scanned his name and read the information and in his memory playback, he saw a scar on his left arm. How tragic. He can't tell this to Marcus. It will... break his heart.

"I-I'm sure he's very well." What have you done, Simon?

"You're right. We'll meet one day. Shall we head to the basement?" And without further ado, Simon hummed in response and continued with a heavy heart.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the basement, it was dark and dusty. Simon found the box of blue blood Mother Teresa mentioned and tomorrow they will move it to the kitchen. Also in the basement, Simon found the spare tables and chairs there with a white sheet covering it. That's enough for basement and now it's time for his bed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon didn't really need a bed but since Marcus said that he was 'alive', Marcus guided him to his bedroom with an extra bed at the other side. Marcus also said that Simon can also use the other vacant rooms but it belonged to the other workers. So that makes him and Marcus roomates. Just great.

While placing his bag under the bed, Marcus decided to go outside of their room but before going out, he says to Simon that he was sorry about earlier. He didn't mean to be rude and insensitive towards Simon. Hope that their relationship will somehow improve from now on and will get to know each other. Marcus then closes the door and Simon felt the heavy feeling of not telling Marcus about Joseph.

Simon was expecting to start a new life here in the orphanage but all was just an expectation and one should never expect too much. It will only hurt yourself.

"This is clearly not going well."


	6. Misundertanding...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and North finally arrived in Markus' office and talks about the letter that Markus had read and the three believed it was Simon's. If they needed to find him, a helping hand is needed.

Back at New Jericho, Markus sat on his chair while waiting North and Josh. He read Simon's letter over and over and over again until he just noticed he had read it at least 8 times already. He buried his face to his own hands until the door to his office clicked, causing the leader to look up and saw Josh and North entering in his office.

"Markus?" Worried expressions were visible to the two when they looked at their leader.

"Hey, what's wrong? You just called us out of the blue and you're here crying." North said while closing the door and activating the lock to avoid any distirbance.

"He's alive." Markus said. Tears started to roll down his eyes.

"Who is?" The red-haired asked with a curious expression she's wearing as Markus continued.

"Simon. He's alive and well. He wrote this letter to me and proved that it was him." Markus handed the letter to the two and as their leader gave them time to read, the letter left North and Josh a sigh of relief with tears starting to build up in their eyes.

"Oh my god... Simon..." North said, covering her mouth.

"S-Simon, he... he loved you." Josh was left speechless as he handed the letter back to Markus.

"He's alive. B-before I came here in my office, I came across a PL600 model. I-I was stupid for not scanning him because I think i-it would be rude and rA9, I don't know? But I really got the feeling that he was Simon. And then... Fuck..." Markus' stress level was rising as Josh reassures him that the letter might be fake or true. But still, the letter seems to be true since only the four of them know what happened during the mission in Stratford Tower.

"Simon's a domestic assistant." Markus and Josh faced to North as she continued.

"He could still be here in Detroit, Markus. And if he plans to leave the state, he needed money, which means he needs to earn just to get out of here." North pointed out.

"And getting a job must be his goal. A job fitted for his programming." Markus said.

"He clearly misunderstands us. We have planned the whole thing for his..." Josh can't say the words and Markus continued for him.

"...own memorial." Markus said as he put the letter on his desk. If a job is what Simon needed, Markus needed to collect information all of Detroit's job offers. He needed to find Simon. He wanted to tell Simon that he was sorry. Sorry because he was dumb and shit for forgetting about Simon. He would kneel for Simon's forgiveness. Also, Markus wanted to confront his feelings. Simon's feelings for Markus. He wanted to hear him say it infront of him. Markus might even feel the same or maybe... not.

"Call him. He'll know where to start searching." Markus said to Josh as the dark-skinned man contacted the said man.

"You sure that you trust him?" North hesitately asked Markus but Markus was sure that for someone who has advanced programming like him, the job will be done.

"Connor is perfect for this and we needed his help to find Simon. Trust him more, North." And after a few minutes, Josh returned to Markus.

"Connor's on his way now." Josh said. Now the mission to find Simon begins.


	7. Good Night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon entered rest mode after the tour and a lot happened after that. It was starting to feel normal until Marcus asked something about the revolution which Simon remembered something back at Stratford Tower.

Simon went into rest mode when Marcus left their room. Marcus also said that while touring, he saw Sister Emily doing something in the kitchen so he decided to help. Simon also wished to help but Marcus insisted Simon to rest. How nice of him. Well, Simon's sure that whatever they're both doing, they'll be fine until Simon heard a huge crash below. Simon immediately exited his rest mode and went down as fast as he can.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While going to the dining hall, he noticed faint black smokes coming from the dining hall. He went there and his sensors indicated that the black smoke came from the kitchen. He scanned the area and found the fire extinguisher at the corner and grabbed it, removing its pin and barging into the kitchen and scanned the fire.

While scanning, he noticed Sister Emily and Marcus covering their mouths and noses and desperately coughing out the inhaled smoke. Infront of the two victims is the fire and without hesitating, Simon aimed the fire extinguisher to the fire and immediately putting out the flames.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fire finally died out and Simon opened the windows in order for the smoke to come out. He searched the area for a clean cloth and damped it in water and approached Sister Emily to wipe her face as well as Marcus, who were finally be able to breathe very well.

"I thought I was gonna die!" Sister Emily gasped and continued breathing.

"Emily! Why did you cook?! You know you don't do that kind of thing!" Marcus said while yelling at the other.

"Hey! You also tried cooking it too! You put way to much oil to the food I was making and set the fire high!" Sister Emily said back.

"I-I was trying something from what I read and you were doing it wrong!" Marcus also said back. Simon looked at them as they both continue to argue about whose fault it is. He wanted to speak but they're talking too fast and loud and for a second, Simon couldn't handled it and snapped.

"What's important is both of you are safe! So please, stop yelling to each other!" Simon said loudly when Sister Emily and Marcus finally looked at Simon.

"It's still your fault though, Marcus." Sister Emily hissed.

"You started it." Marcus hissed back.

"Please, stop." Simon said and helped both of them to get up and settled themselves to the dining hall and waits till the smoke was gone.

"I'll handle the dish for dinner. I'll make something what I can find on the cupboard and in the fridge." Simon volunteered to cook but Sister Emily has spoken.

"Oh, about that. I kind of experimented on what the food I was making so... we don't have anymore ingredients." Sister Emily wasn't joking and indeed. When Simon checked the cupboard, nothing was left. But there are instant foods left. Biscuits, noodles and canned foods. Guess noodles will do the job then.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smoke was now gone and Simon let out 17 cups of noodles and served it with hot water on the table. The two were still there. Seated on their seats as they watched Simon prepare.

"Stop staring. You are both making me nervous." Simon said while serving them hot tea.

"I'll go get the children now. Marcus, can you ask Mother Teresa what she preferred for dinner? There's only biscuits, canned goods and noodles left and tea, juice, milk and coffee for beverage. Also, please make a proposal that we needed to go to the grocery tomorrow. Thank you." The blonde asked Marcus a favor and proceeded to go to Mother Teresa.

"Tell her what you've done!" Sister Emily shouted when Marcus left. And in response, Marcus let out a groan.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon went upstairs to fetch the children and he was surprised that they he just saw the kids casually playing house and stuffs.

"Didn't you all notice or smell the smoke?" Simon asked with a worried expression he's wearing.

"Oh, it happens all the time, Mister. Sister Emily really just love to experiment some foods. You'll get used to it too, Mister." So Sister Emily really does want to try some things out. That explains a lot. Anyway, it's dinner time.

"It's time for dinner, children. We're having cup noodles and juice as beverage tonight. There aren't many available ingredients left in the cupboards and fridge. But don't worry, Marcus will talk to Mother about the food." The children followed Simon downstairs and when they arrived there, the kids have taken their seats and Marcus arrived to serve Mother Teresa's dinner. He served Biscuits in a plate and hot tea for the old woman and carries the tray back to their mother.

Before touching their foods, Sister Emily prayed for the food they're having tonight and apologizing about the incident a while ago. They said their "amen's" and feasted on their foods.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus arrived and says his prayers and sat on his chair. Simon decided to take a seat next to him since there aren't any vacants anymore. The android on the group watch the children as they talked and laughed on certain topics they were discussing. Simon didn't notice that he was smiling.

"So, Simon. Enjoying so far here in the orphanage?" Sister Emily asked as she slurped the noodles she was eating.

"Y-yes. Everyone's been so welcoming." Simon said when Sister Emily started congratulating the android's cause and asked a question which Simon didn't expect.

"Glad you're enjoying here. By the way, congratulations on winning the revolution! You really captured our hearts. Majority in this area really supported you guys. Tell me, did you join the revolution, Simon?" Marcus turned to look at Simon, who was silenced at his own seat when Marcus dropped his fork to speak.

"Really, Emily? You can't just ask him that. He might still be traumatized." Marcus pointed out, causing Simon to stutter to answer the nun.

"N-no, it's okay. Uhm... yes, I joined the revolution." Sister Emily nodded to the blonde's response but quickly apologizes.

"What was Markus like? If you don't mind me asking." Oh my rA9. Of all the questions, why that? It was Marcus this time who asked Simon. He clenched his knees and tried to not make himself nervous.

"H-he was... he was... Markus, he..." Simon kept stuttering. He was supposed to be proud of spreading his leader's name but... he can't speak the words out. He hated it. He hated himself. Simon tried his best to answer but Marcus stopped him.

"H-hey. You don't need to answer me if you're uncomfortable." As what Marcus had said, he didn't need to answer the tanned man.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry, Simon." Simon looked at the man beside him who just apologized to him. Tears were about to escape from his eyes and his stress levels is increasing rapidly.

"I don't have a choice." The memory of Markus back at Startford Tower suddenly played inside of Simon's head, causing Simon to suddenly stand up. He can still feel the pressure at the rooftop. He felt a spark in his thirium pump and excused himself to exit the dining hall.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was feeling his pump as he walked in the hallway to go to his room; their room. The blonde never felt this kind of malfunction before. He ran a diagnostic but his systems says that all were functioning properly. Finally, Simon's tears pour down. He wanted to forget all of it. He wanted to forget Markus. Simon lay down on his bed and curled up while still feeling his chest.

"Why do I still love you?" It was really painful. Sniffs and sobs can be heard around the room and he stopped it when he heard a knock.

"Hey, Simon? You there?" There was no answer after a few seconds.

"Y-yes, I'm fine!" Simon said as he opened the door to face Marcus. They were close. Too close. But Simon backed a few inches and Marcus did the same.

"You okay? You looked really stressed." Marcus said when Simon manage to answer normally.

"I'm okay now. Just felt a short circuit in my systems. Are the children done?" Simon lied about his systems and immediately made an excuse to avoid the subject. Thanfully, Marcus understood it and responded.

"Oh, yeah. They're done. But don't worry, we'll handle the mess. You can sleep now and you know, take your time until tomorrow." Marcus said as Simon thanked the man. When Simon was about to close the door, he heard Marcus say something.

"Good night, Simon." And the door is closed. Simon can feel his system is going back to normal. He again lay down in his bed and before going to sleep mode, he too, also said something.

"Good night too, Mar(c/k)us..." Then he entered sleep mode until tomorrow.


	8. Former Deviant Hunter, Connor...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor arrived at New Jericho to find himself to be given the opportunity to find the "other" leader of New Jericho, Simon. Now is the chance to prove himself once again that they can trust him.

RK800, Connor. The former deviant hunter, who had awaken thousands of androids in Cyberlife, have finally arrived at New Jericho. He shifted the balance of power during the demonstration which helped them achieve temporary freedom. He exited the cab and formally entered the main HQ and was still getting used to being a deviant. The people of New Jericho saw Connor and watched the former deviant hunter's every movement. Some trusted him, some still don't. But it's okay. Connor didn't mind but he hope one days that he will be forgiven.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was on his way to Markus' office when Connor came across the couple back at Eden Club. The two were surprised to see the man and halted their movements. They took a moment to look at each other when Connor didn't expect to hear something from the two.

"Thank you, Connor." The blue-haired traci said while holding her lover's hand. All of them managed a smile and they continued to what they were doing. Connor never felt welcomed and those two really made him his day.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor was already at the front of Markus' office and before he could even knock, North opened the door and hissed at Connor to immediately come inside.

"Hello, Markus, Josh and North." The three greeted back and wasted anymore time. Now's the time to discuss Simon.

"I'm glad you're here, Connor. We need your help." Markus approached Connor as he deactivated his synthetic skin that revealed only white underneath. He was proposing an interface to Connor. The former deviant hunter get the idea and he removed his own.

The two interfaced. Instead of files being transferred, Markus showed Connor the days he's with the other leader of Jericho or the day he has seen the other leader of Jericho. Connor noticed that this man in Markus' memory is... looking at him. Staring at him. At Markus. It seems that his stares meant something. And each time Markus would look at the blonde, he would look away. Strange. Now in the present. Markus also showed the PL600 he came across earlier after the opening of the memorial. When Connor saw that PL600, it looked like it had cried. Strange because Markus didn't even bother scanning the PL600. Then after all of that, the two had finished interfacing.

"Who was that?" Connor asked.

"Simon. He... he's one of Jericho's... New Jericho's leader. He's still alive, Connor." Markus said when he handed Connor the letter which Simon had written for Markus. Connor began to read it and realise that this is what they call a love letter or... a letter of goodbye? Emotions really are strange.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes of reading the letter, he returned it to Markus.

"And you want me to find Simon?" Connor said and asked at the same time and Markus just nodded.

"We believe that Simon is still here in Detroit somewhere. Or maybe if he's planning to leave the state, he needed money. So to earn that shit, he would need to get a job." North explained to Connor when Josh continued.

"And speaking of job, not just any kind of job. But a job fitting in his programming." Connor nodded at North and Josh's explanation. They were off a good start.

"Please, Connor. I-I don't know where to start. Find any job offers or households that is related to Simon's programming. He might be far now and what if we never found him? What if something happens to him?!" The three can feel the guilt what Markus was carrying. Of course, Markus is not the only who felt guilty. There's North, who insisted Markus to kill Simon. And there's Josh, who didn't say anything about Simon. Finally there's Markus, who didn't even remember the person who welcomed him first.

Connor watched the three go silent with a worried expression written on their faces. Connor needed to repay for his actions and this is the oppurtunity that some may finally trust him.

"I'm going to see the control room." Said Connor. It's in his programming to re-construct events but without certain evidences, it will be difficult to know what happened. At least CCTV's in New Jericho are still active.

"Y-yeah, sure. I'm coming with you." Connor nodded as the four of them followed Connor till they arrive at the control room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at the control room. There are 10 JB300's in the room, same model back in Stratford Tower and are watching 250 CCTV's in New Jericho. As they heard the door of the control room opened, 10 of JB300's saw Markus and stood up and welcomed their leader. Markus didn't really like being treated that way but since the others can't really take but notice their leader, Markus ignored it and let them be.

Markus told them to show today's footage of New Jericho before, during and after the opening ceremony of the memorial and the CCTV near Markus' office. Simon should be easy to find since a lot has left New Jericho for the memorial. The leader told the JB300's to find a footage where a model has the same face features of a PL600 and they did. They found 12 of them and Connor proceeded to scan their faces. Connor scanned 9 AP700's and 3 PL600's. Obviously, the AP700's are not needed and didn't bother scanning them fully.

3 PL600's are now zoomed in and Connor can now properly and fully scanned them. The first two PL600's didn't match Simon's but the third really did the trick. The last one came from Markus' office and that sure is Simon. He watched the footage from Markus' area and Connor finally saw Markus and Simon cross paths. He followed Simon who was moving fast till he got to his room and hurriedly exited the room with a small backpack. Where did he even get those? Connor follows Simon CCTV by CCTV until the entrance of New Jericho and called himself a cab until Connor watched the cab leave New Jericho's property. After that, Simon is nowhere to be seen.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Markus was beside Connor, also watching the footage. He can't believe that the PL600 he just came across was Simon. Now Markus stress level is rapidly increasing and Josh helped their leader to calm down.

North thanked the JB300's and left the control room. Markus was not really feeling well as he sat down and closed his eyes for a moment till he speaks again.

"Connor, please find him. We'll pay you. Just find him. Dead or alive. I want Simon to return to us. Even if it means gathering all the PL600's in the entire world here." Markus begged Connor with hands clasped together, handling all emotions he was feeling.

"You don't need to pay me. You have given me the opportunity and it's my chance to prove myself again that I can help." Markus looked at Connor and both exchanged a smile.

"You can count on me." And so, the former deviant hunter, Connor, began his mission.


	9. Thank You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Marcus went out to buy some food at the Market nearby. All was silent and well but Simon's relationship with Marcus is getting... well?

Simon woke up around 5 in the morning when he saw in his systems that it's time to wake up. He sat at the corner of his bed and at the other side of the room was Marcus, sleeping in his own bed. It was still dark but Simon needed to be productive on his first day of the job. He's here for that after all.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon made his bed and carefully avoids to make any noises to not wake the other man up in the room. Before he leave the room, he took a drink from his bottle of blue blood to keep him functioning for a day and put it away. Simon turned to Marcus and saw him still sleeping. Good thing. He needed to stop thinking that Marcus looks like Markus. It's just looks. He's not Markus. He needed to remind himself about that.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde left their room then went to the maintenance to get the duster and broom. He still got 3 hours to clean before preparing breakfast for the children and the others. Simon started dusting off the shelves in each hallway while admiring the beautiful scenery as the sun slowly appear in the sky. He then collects the dust he had earned and puts them away. Of course, he needs to wipe all of it again with a wet damp cloth. The windows didn't also look clear so he decided to add it on his list.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took him 2 hours to clean before the kids and others wake up but, at least 2 tasks are done for today. He dusted the shelves, sweeped the floor, wiped the windows, shelves and floor and ventilated the area. That was 4 tasks done for today actually. Simon missed this and he can't help but to love what he really was and for the first time in a while, he felt useful. He smiled as he goes to the kitchen to prepare.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon still got 1 hour to prepare and he could hear footsteps from above that indicates they should be here soon. He opened the cupboard and saw the biscuits last night. That's all what is left after all. Before settling the biscuits to the table, Simon grabbed the kettle nearby and filled it with water and boiled it to serve the adults in this orphanage some coffee or tea. For the children though, milk is enough. But Simon's not sure if the three adults in this orphanage preffered coffee or tea. Mother Teresa had tea last night but today, Simon's not sure. While waiting for the water to boil, Simon served the biscuits in the dining table. 18 mugs were removed from the cupboard and Simon started to make some coffee and milk.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes, the water finally reached its boiling point and the blonde poured water to each mugs. And just on time, he heard the children entered the room and greeted the only android in the room. They took their seats and Sister Emily and Marcus just arrived and also greeted the blonde.

"Mornin', Simon." Said the still half asleep Sister Emily as she took her seat. And of course, Simon greeted back. Simon asked one of the chidren to deliver their mother her breakfast in her bedroom and the child agreed happily.

"Guess biscuits will do the trick for breakfast. At least we have coffee. Thank you, Simon." Marcus said as he scoped what's in front of him. Sister Emily made a prayer once the child returned. After the prayer, they devoured the biscuits. They sure are hungry.

"Where's the Market in this area?" Simon asked as he took a seat next to Marcus just like last night.

"Just a few blocks away. It's very close to us and lucky for us, we don't need any transportation! It opens at 10 but sometimes it opens at 9." Sister Emily said as Marcus continued.

"Mother handed me the money before going to bed. Simon, come with me. It's a perfect opportunity to show you what's around the area." Marcus, so confident and friendly, asked Simon to come with him. Simon was not expecting this but, he is right. He needed to view the area.

"Okay. Thank you, Marcus." Simon said as he smiled lightly. But he didn't notice he was smiling.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, the children are now free to go take a break before taking a bath. Sister Emily said she can handle the dishes with the help of the other children and suggested Simon and Marcus to change clothes now because the Market will open soon.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus was ready to go. He's all dressed up to go out now but he noticed something about Simon.

"You're not going to change?" He asked the blonde.

"No. Don't worry, Marcus. We don't need to change clothes just like you humans do. In fact, I really don't need too much clothing." Simon said when he was about to open the orphanage's door but Marcus stopped him.

"You know what? I'll let you borrow something. And no, you are not going to refuse my offer." Marcus said it one step ahead of Simon. Why is he so nice?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They went to their room and Marcus grabbed a sweater and pants and handed it over to Simon. The blonde thanked the man who offered. When he was about to change, Marcus was still there. Standing and watching Simon.

"U-uhm... M-Marcus, I..." Simon was trying to let Marcus notice that he needed some privacy and yes, Marcus noticed that he must leave.

"O-oh, yeah... S-sorry. I'll be outside." He left the room and waited Simon to finish.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Simon is going outside, he needed something to cover his face, hair or whatever. He scanned the room and saw a cap hanging on Marcus' bed. It wasn't Simon's fashion to wear a cap but, it's for his sake to avoid getting scanned or noticed by others who joined the revolution. He held the cap on his hand and exited their room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He saw Marcus turned around to face him and asked if he could borrow his cap. Marcus said yes and Simon smiled as he put on his roomate's hat. Simon was sure he was dressed properly and just noticed that Marcus' clothes were big and long. He was about to fold his sleeves until Marcus went close to the blonde and started folding it instead of himself.

"It'a kind of long, don't you think? I was thinking of trimming it but I ended up not doing it. Hope you don't mind but, can you shorten the sleeves when we get back?" Marcus asked while folding Simon's sleeves. Simon noticed that Marcus was kind of embarrassed when he asked that and found it adorable. Wait. Adorable? No way. Hell no. Simon had a faint blue blush when he thought of that and pulls his hand away to do the rest of the folding.

"I-I can manage. And o-of course. I'll sew your sweater. You let me wear it after all." Simon said. Still had that faint blue blush on his face and Marcus also had that faint blush. But red. How cute. Blue and red. Stop it, Simon.

"T-thanks, Simon. Shall we go?" Marcus asked the blonde when Simon had finished then Simon nodded and continued their way.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus toured Simon around the area until they arrived at the Market. Before arriving there, Simon saw the park, bakery, flower shop, and a few closed shops. One of the closed shops is one of Cyberlife's main store. It was nearly destroyed and it's a good thing. One day this store will become his people-... Markus' people hospital or base. It's not his people anymore. He needed to correct himself.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the market, Simon and Marcus went aisle to aisle to get what they needed. While walking together in an incredibly silent manner, Simon saw the last item on the list. He was about to grab it until Marcus was about to grab it too and their hands touched. Simon flinched from his touch and quickly pulled his hand away.

"Sorry. Uhm... go ahead." Simon said. Looking away.

"Oh... s-sure." Marcus replied in a awkward way.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They headed to the cashier and bought the items and then went home. It's a good thing they didn't encounter any androids along the way. Some of the children were waiting Marcus and Simon to arrive and helped them put away the groceries. Once done, Simon returned Marcus' cap on their room and managed to find the sewing kit at the corner of their room. He removed Marcus' sweater and wore his own clothes and began to shorten the sleeves.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After sewing, Simon heard a knock at the door. Marcus entered and saw Simon already folding the man's sweater.

"Oh, you're here. I just finished sewing your sweater. Why don't you try it, Marcus? I measured your arm length while we were walking home. And if I made a mistake, I'll buy you a new one." Simon returned the clothing and the man was very pleased that Simon had done it already. Marcus began to undress suddenly and Simon acted in haste and quickly turned around. Oh no. This is bad.

"Thank you, Simon! Its length is perfect." Marcus said in delight when Simon slowly turned around to face the other.

"Glad that I finally got something right." Simon said. What's with that reply?

"'Finally got something right'? What do you mean by that, Simon?" Shit. What is wrong with you?

"I mean... I'm glad that I'm right about your arm length." Simon laughed nervously to avoid the topic any longer. Marcus was kind of suspicious about that but didn't asked anymore.

"Well, I should take a bath now. Thank you again, Simon." Marcus said before letting Simon go out to prepare lunch.

The blonde smiled warmly at Marcus.

"No worries, Mar(c/k)us..." Then Simon left.


	10. Please...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's fellow police android from the DPD heard about the same model feature like Simon around South, Detroit. However, it may be just a regular PL600 or an AP700 but Connor knows that this will be the one now for sure.

3 weeks, 5 days, 7 hours, 18 minutes and 15 seconds.

3 weeks and Markus' stress levels are not good. He still have meetings for later and tomorrow and he needed to check New Jericho's facilities regularly. He should be out there finding Simon but he's stuck here in his office, checking and reviewing files related to their cause. Connor said that he was gathering CCTV footage across Detroit but still found nothing. Some of the footage were corrupted and some has a very bad resolution. Markus was losing hope. But he can't! He leaned on his chair and turned to face his window that has a beautiful view of Detroit. Markus then suddenly stood up and decided to take a walk to cool his systems.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking slowly with his hands in his pockets, Connor called Markus and without any hesitation, Markus answered it.

"Hello, Markus. Sorry to disturb you but, I found a lead relating to Simon. And if you're still busy, I can call you later if that's what you prefer." Connor said with a spark of hope in his voice. If it's related to Simon, Markus will immediately listen. Connor continued as the deviant leader was silent and prepared to hear the news.

"You know that I gathered 3 men to help me, right? Well, a report from my fellow android in the Police Department, Samuel, told me that an HK400 from New Jericho in South, Detroit had seen the same model feature as Simon. But he didn't had the chance to scan his serial number or his model. I've checked the CCTV footage there sent by Samuel but some of camera's are not yet active according to him. The HK400 also said that this man or android came from the community's orphanage. Simon must be there or just an AP700 or other PL600 just working there." Connor ended as Markus replied back.

"This might him now, Connor! We can leave now and I...- W-we can finally talk to him. Give me the location and we-..." Markus didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence when Connor suddenly interrupted him.

"You can't just go anywhere, Markus. You are needed there in New Jericho. Our rights is in your hands and we're now a lot more closer in gaining it. Leave Simon to me and I'll come back to New Jericho to deliver the news. You can trust me, Markus." Connor heard a sigh from Markus and hesitately approves about the fact Connor was right about this whole situation.

"Thank you, Connor." Then the contact ended. Connor adjusted his tie and called a cab to go to the destination where the orphanage is located in the South. According to his data, it will take at least an hour to arrive there so while in the cab, he entered rest mode.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cab announced they are now arriving at the orphanage. Connor ran a diagnostic while fixing his hair and just on time, the cab stopped and opened its door. The former deviant hunter exited the cab and scanned the entrance.

"Mother's Shelter." Connor read and apparently it was built in 2004 and opened as a shelter in 2015. While walking, woman in a guard uniform greeted the android.

"Welcome to Mother's Shelter. May I help you, Sir?" She was... cheerful and friendly. That was expected since this community supported androids. Connor scanned the woman and her name was Gertrude, the security of the orphanage.

"Yes. My name is Connor. I was looking for someone here in this orphanage. May I enter and take a look, Gertrude?" Connor said and Gertrude was amazed and at the same time freaked out because Connor knows her name.

"S-sure. Right this way to the orphanage, Connor." Gertrude gestured and leaded the way to the main entrance. As they walked, Connor saw children playing outside and that put a smile on his face.

"May I ask who you were looking for, Connor?" Gertrude asked. Connor couldn't tell someone about this so he replied to the guard casually.

"I was thinking of adopting." Gertrude hummed in response responded.

"Oh. You know, we used to have 15 children but it dropped to 10 now. Androids are the ones were the one who adopted the others and we were so happy they got their own families now." Gertrude said happily and Connor smiled at that statement when Gertrude gestured Connor to the guest room.

"Well, that's my part now, Connor. Please have a seat there on the guest room. Sister Emily, the one who usually handles guest, but she's busy during this time so I'll call someone whose the same as you. He's an android too and he's been here for a month already! Nice guy, really." Gertrude stated as she radioed the android to go to the guest room. This is it. Connor was sure that this android was Simon. It has to be and it will be Simon.

"He's on his way now. Oh! By the way!" Gertrude opened the drawer at the corner and served Connor a pouch of blue blood.

"Feel free to drink some blue blood. Have a nice stay here!" The guard then exited the room and dashed through her post outside. Connor even forgot to ask the name of the android who will talk to him. That's a first. Connor waited for a few minutes and decided to drink the thirium that Gertrude offered. The orphanage had a warm and welcoming atmosphere and how he wished that some parts of Detroit will be like this. It will be also a great day to take Sumo for a walk and Hank to hang out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 minutes of waiting and Connor finally heard a knock on the door. Connor arranged himself and let the android outside enter. The moment he saw that blonde hair, blue eyes and gentle features, Connor knows that who he's looking right now is Simon.

Silence filled the room when the two made eye-contact. Connor scanned him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Registered Name: Simon;  
Model: PL600;  
Serial Number: #501 743 923.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally found you.

"Why are you here?" Simon asked when he closed and locked the door. Stress levels are increasing for the blonde android and obviously can't escape the former deviant hunter's advance scanning.

"So it really is you." Connor said as he approached the nervous blonde but Simon took a step back until he touched the wall.

"I came to take you home, Simon." Said Connor. No response.

"Markus and the others are really worried about you." Still no response.

"They asked me to find you." The prototype said as he gestured for an interface to let Simon see what Markus and the others really feel. However, Simon refused the interface and anger with a mix of sadness was written on the blonde's face.

"What's the point? If I hadn't written the letter I gave for Markus, will they even bother finding me? Did they care for me? Markus and the others can't even bother sacrificing a single day just to find me. They sent you instead. They sent someone they barely even know! W-why... why am I selfish?!" Simon cried in anger. He tried to wipe the tears away but the tears keeps flowing so he covered his face in shame.

Connor felt saddened. He remembered his first mission. A hostage situation and the hostage taker was the same as Simon's model. Daniel was his name and that was the first android he killed by the use of... false promises. Connor felt a discomfort in his thirium pump but paid no mind. He watched as the blonde infront of him continued to cry. The prototype let out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Simon's tears. How fragile, Connor had thought and hugged the blonde.

Simon was in shock as he tried to pull away from the former deviant hunter's embrace but, he felt... warm. How rare. How rare for Simon to experience this kind of thing.

"L-let go of me..." Simon whimperly said to Connor.

"I'm sorry." Connor said and caught the blonde android's attention.

"I'm sorry, Simon. I should've have let Markus and the others come with me." Connor apologized and noticed Simon that he had stop escaping from his embrace. Connor had let Simon go and continued to wipe the blonde's artificial tears.

"Please don't tell them." Simon had spoken.

"You know that I must." Connor answered.

"Please. Don't tell Markus, North or Josh that I'm here. I found my place here and here... I feel useful and important. Unlike there, I'm nothing." Simon was now begging for Connor to keep quiet about his location.

"If you wanted to leave and forget New Jericho, why didn't you try to change your name or appearance?" Connor questioned Simon.

"Because I can't just throw away my memories to those who had made me for who I am now. And if I bother resetting, that would be worse than being selfish." Simon was right. Their names is the reason why they were unique. The first humanly thing they achieved is a name.

"P-please, Connor. Don't tell them. I-I'll give you money. A h-hundred per month? I'll do everything you want just please don't tell them!" Simon was on his knees while clinging to Connor's coat.

What will Connor do? Connor said that this will be the opportunity that he can prove himself to Markus and the others but, he can't help the feeling of telling the deviant leaders when he saw Simon like this and it took a minute that Connor felt that he didn't want to tell Markus. He looked at the blonde and also kneeled, cupping Simon's face.

"I won't tell them." Connor said as Simon stared at him.

"Y-you won't?" Simon's eyes was full of hope as he kept staring at the former deviant hunter.

"I-I promise. You have my word, Simon." Shit. Why did you say that, Connor?

"O-okay. I-I trust you." Fuck. Connor was done the moment he gave his word to the blonde.

"Thank you, Connor." Simon cried in joy and this time, he hugged the prototype as thanks. The hug ended when the two heard a knock.

"Si, you there? Stacy and the others are still waiting for you to come and play." It was Marcus' voice from the other side and Connor felt that he needed to leave now.

"I must take my leave, Simon. I'll come up with a false reason to Markus." Connor said as he adjusted his tie to take his leave. Simon smiled in relief and he can feel that no one will bother him here anymore.

"Thank you, Connor." Simon smiled as he opened the door for Connor to leave. Marcus was standing infront of the door and obviously waiting Simon to reply back but immediately moved away when he saw the guest infront of him.

"Hello, Sir." Marcus greeted and Connor responded the same as he bid his farewell for now to Simon as well as Marcus. Connor walked alone towards the entrance of the orphanage and took a cab and then left.

"His face looks familiar." Marcus said, standing beside Simon.

"Do your research, Marc." The blonde responded as Marcus blushed at the nickname Simon had been calling him.

"Seriously. 'Marc' sounds awful." The man laughed and Simon chuckled in response.

"But, I'm kinda getting used to it, though." Marcus smiled and the two got inside to continue to enjoy playing with the children.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to New Jericho was boring. Throughout the travel, Connor kept thinking about what happened and thought if he did the right thing.

What if Markus requested an interface? What if Markus knew that Connor was lying to him? What if someone saw him with Simon and decided to tell Markus? What if... he tells Markus the truth? What will happen to Simon?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are many probabilities running through Connor's head and all has stopped when the cab stopped infront of New Jericho and exited the cab. And what's worse than that? Markus also just arrived. Connor had a thousand of excuse to tell Markus but he doubted that Markus will become suspicious to him. The deviant leaders exited their ride and saw Connor at their left side.

Connor had returned and must have important news about Simon. Markus, North and Josh immediately approached Connor and they were now eager to listen what news Connor had to report.

"Welcome back, Connor!" Josh greeted.

"So? How did it go?" North asked with arms crossed.

"Did you find Simon?" Markus finally said it.

"I..." Connor never thought he would say this.


	11. Questions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor delivered the news to the deviant leaders. After that, many questions are popping inside his mind. Feeling confused, he went home and received advice and comfort to the man he treated him as a son.

"I'm sorry..." Connor answered to them. It takes only two words to shatter the 3 deviant leaders smile of hope on their faces. Are they disappointed to Connor? Or sad to hear the news? Connor wasn't sure but did he made the right choice?

"I see. Thank you, Connor." Markus broke the silence and he then proceeded to walk inside of New Jericho until Connor suddenly say something.

"I-I really thought Simon was there. I'm sorry, Markus. I'll continue the search. Maybe he really went to another state and-..." Connor was cut off when Markus approached the RK800 and grabbed his shoulder.

"You don't have to apologize, Connor. I should be the one. We involved you in this situation and wasted your time." What is Markus saying?

"You've done your part and it's time for you to help Lieutenant Anderson back in DPD. We'll pay for your expenses and now it is our time to find him. Thank you again." Markus then walked away with Josh and North, bidding Connor goodbye.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor was still standing infront of New Jericho. Did he felt useless? Is this what Simon had felt? If he had told Markus about Simon's location, Connor will...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You lied to me, Connor..." An image of Daniel appeared infront of him.

"You lied to me." Wait... is that Daniel? But, why is Daniel wearing Simon's clothes? Simon?

"I trusted you and you lied to me!" Simon cried with same words Daniel used to say back at the edge of the balcony. He doesn't understand. Connor quiclkly ran a diagnostic and ended up getting the same results. He was fine. But why is he seeing things like this? Connor was left there confused. So he will go home with the same questions popping in his mind.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While taking the cab home, Connor had thought if he should really tell Markus and the others about the missing leader. But, what would Simon feel towards Connor when he expose his location? What will happen to the people that Simon had already made a bond at the orphanage? If Connor tells Markus what he knows, Simon will have to leave and never come back because he will have no time to visit the orphanage anymore. Simon will now dedicate his entire time doing what he doesn't love. What's worse is that Simon will feel hate towards Connor. And he didn't want that. Why is it so hard to make a final decision?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor entered the house of Lieutenant Anderson when the cab arrived in the front of the lot. The RK800 was surprised to see Hank with Sumo in the living room while watching some comedy-romance TV series.

"Welcome home, son." Hank said adjusting himself to move to the other side of the couch, indicating to Connor that he should sit beside his father figure.

"I'm home, dad." Connor replied. Ever since the demonstration of Markus at Hart Plaza, Hank asked Connor to meet him in Chicken Feed and that is the day Connor thought of Hank as a father figure and Hank to Connor as a son.

"What's wrong?" Asked Hank while drinking his whiskey. Connor and Hank talked about his drinking habit and it's getting less compared from the day they met.

"Oh. I'm fine. Really." Connor said while patting Sumo but Hank insisted.

"You know, you're not very good at hiding things, son. Just tell me what happened and maybe I can help or... maybe not." Hank is right. Connor isn't still geting used to act like a human and of course, he can't fool the old man.

"If I tell you, please don't tell it to anyone else. Even if it's Markus, North or Josh." He knows he can trust Hank but, if Hank sees Connor as the wrong one here, he would have no choice but to give the information to Markus.

"I won't tell it anyone. Who do you think I am? I've been a cop for more than 10 years! I haven't even tell a soul to anyone about the cases I've handled! Just trust me, okay?" That was reassuring. Connor smiled and began to tell Hank about the missing leader of New Jericho.

"There's another leader of New Jericho." Said Connor to Hank then he continued.

"His name is Simon. He was supposed to be here but... he left. During their Startford Tower infiltration, Simon was left behind due to a gunshot wound. And thankfully, he escaped the tower after the investigation and headed back to Jericho. A realization hit him and wondered if someone in Jericho remembers him. So he stayed quiet throughout the revolution. Then one day, he was filled hope when the memorial was announced but when he took a look to the memorial, his name wasn't written. And he thought he was completely forgotten. Then Markus asked me to find him and I did but... I can't bring myself to tell Markus after Simon begged me not to tell Markus. He doesn't want to see them anymore. I-I'm... scared, Hank. I don't know what to do." Connor was getting hit pretty hard by these emotions he doesn't understand.

"What made Markus find Simon too?" Hank questioned Connor curiously.

"Simon wrote a letter. After visiting the memorial, he went back to New Jericho and had written a letter for Markus. Then he placed it on Markus' desk and disappeared." Connor's LED was now flashing red then turned yellow when Hank spoke.

"Anything else I should know?" The old man felt that Connor wasn't exactly telling him all and he was right. Connor then took a moment to calm himself.

"And Simon, he... he's in love with Markus." Connor said it. Hank wasn't surprised since he knew it already because it's obvious enough. Hank turned the TV off then faced at Connor who was in the brink of crying.

"Hey, hey! You're crying now? Look, Connor. It doesn't matter. Just follow the thing what you know is right. I've made some really bad decisions in my life and look at me, still kicking." Connor managed a smile and looked at Hank who was patting his shoulder.

"We all make mistakes, Connor. But those mistakes can be our experience. Do what you have to do and remember, I'll always be here for you when things go wrong." Connor hugged Hank as the older one responded the same with smiles on their faces.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's time for bed." The RK800 said when he had checked the time. Hank let out a yawn and damn, he never yawned so good in his life. Connor puts away Hank's drink and the dishes on the sink as Sumo follwed Hank in their bedroom.

"You're letting Sumo sleep here for tonight?" Connor asked cheerfully. He'd always wanted to sleep with Sumo in their bed.

"Yeah. Just for this night only. And besides, he's not getting enough attention lately." Sumo barked as the gentle giant jump onto the bed, waiting for his two owners to lay down.

"Good night, kiddo." Hank said before closing his eyes.

"You too, dad." And as Hank and Sumo fell silent, Connor enetered rest mode.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came and Connor had finally decided what he's going to do. He exited rest mode and Hank and Sumo was nowhere to be seen. He scanned the room and found a note taped on the wall.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the note said:

"Hey, Connor. Take a day off today. You may not get tired 'cause you're android but I think you deserve some time of yourself and try to relax for a bit.

P.S  
I already gave Sumo his food so feel free to do whatever you want like go outside and have some fresh air."

\- Hank

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The note that Hank had written for Connor have put a smile on the prototype's face. Connor made their bed and went to the dining room where Sumo is happily jumping at Connor.

"Good morning, Sumo." Greeted by the android, Sumo licked Connor face and Connor rewarded him with a pat and a rub. Connor went to the cupboard where his thirium supply is stored. He grabbed a pouch and cut it open to transfer it to the mug. Ever since being 'alive', he had the habit now of drinking thirium in a mug. When Connor drained the pouch, he threw the empty pouch away and licked the remaining drops of thirium from the table.

Connor sat on the couch with his mug on his hand as Sumo jumped on the couch, sitting beside Connor. The RK800 turned the TV on and scanned some channels that will suit his interests. And there he found a food channel.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While watching, a mail popped right infront of him. Curiousity he felt and Connor opened the mail.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the mail said:

"A total of $100.00 was transferred to your bank account sent by #501 743 923, Model PL600, Simon."

\- Detroit City Bank

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is this? Why did Simon send him money? Does Simon still doesn't trust Connor? Connor tried sending the money back but the bank's service is currently offline.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor hurriedly drank his thirium and went to the bedroom to change some clothes and fixed himself to go to the orphanage.

When done, Connor grabbed the keys while calling the cab and saying goodbye to Sumo and turned the TV off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor went outside and waited for the cab. 2 minutes has passed and the cab arrived and Connor tells his desired location. The prototype tried contacting the PL600 but the network was blocked.

"Shit." Connor was worried, sad and angry at the same time.

"Does he not trust me?" He tried to enter rest mode but these emotions he was feeling right now prevented him.

"Fuck." He cursed.


	12. He's A Friend...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor went back to the orphanage as he wished to talk about the money that Simon had sent to him. Simon doesn't want to face Connor anymore but the prototype insisted. So they talked until things are settled.

It was 10 in the morning and Connor finally arrived at the orphanage. By the gate, he saw Gertrude who was still half asleep, enjoying her hot coffee and when she saw Connor, Gertrude greeted the android.

"Good morning, Connor. Didn't expect to see you again so soon. What brings you here?" Gertrude said as Connor replied back immediately with a calm manner.

"Same as you. May I speak to Simon?" Gertrude nodded and went to a amount of distance to radio Simon.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon was done washing the dishes when the children began their learning sessions with Arnold and Jeremy. The children's teacher showed up in the orphanage when Simon was already in 2 weeks in the place. Arnold and Jeremy were shocked to see an android in the place and they were worried that they're going to be replaced but Simon made it clear to them that he won't be replacing anyone's job here. And after that, all was well between them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While wiping the kitchen counters, Simon heard Gertrude's voice in his radio.

"Hey, Simon. You done whatever you're doing?" Asked by Gertrude while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yes, Gertrude. Is there something you need?" Simon said when Gertrude responded.

"No, no. I'm fine. It's Connor. You know, the guy from yesterday? He wants to speak with you." Hearing what Gertrude had said, Simon thought Connor wouldn't come back. He already transferred the money in his account but why is he still coming back?

"T-tell him that I'm busy. Please." Simon doesn't want any contact to any androids or person who knows Markus. He wanted to live in silence and comfort and all of that was falling apart when Connor found him.

"O-okay. Sure, Simon." And the conversation between the two ended.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor was leaning on Gertrude's post by the gate while watching the guard talk to Simon with a worried expression. Before ending their conversation, Gertrude nodded to whatever Simon's response is.

"Hey, Connor. Uhm... Simon is kind of busy today so, he won't be available in a minute or an hour. Sorry." Connor knew Simon was avoiding him so he pleaded to Gertrude to let him speak with Simon just for a short time.

"Please, Gertrude. I really need to speak with him. It's urgent. I'll wait for him if he's really busy. I just really need to talk to him." He was already making an eye-contact to her. She hesitated for a moment but sighed in defeat as she nodded and radioed Simon again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon was sitting on the chair while tapping his fingers on the table when he heard Gertrude's voice again.

"Simon? You know, Connor is still here. He said he will wait for you no matter what. And he said it was 'urgent'." Simon stood up from the chair he was sitting on and tried to come up with an excuse but he knows Connor will still be there.

"O-okay. I'm on my way to the guest room." Then their conversation finally ended.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay. Connor, he's on his way to the guest room now. Come on." Connor followed Gertrude to the main door as he thought all of the questions he was about to ask Simon.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gertrude opened the guest room and already saw Simon who was sitting on the couch with hands resting on his thighs.

"He's already here. Come in, Connor." Then Connor showed up. Simon tried to keep his calm expression but, he can't stop thinking about what Connor might say or do to him once they are alone.

"Thank you, Gertrude." Said Connor as Gertrude left and closed the door, returning to her post.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They're alone once again. Connor sat on the couch that was opposite to Simon's. He can see Simon's nervousness as the blonde tried to avoid any contact to the prototype.

"I received the money you transferred to me." Connor spoke first calmly but Simon still doesn't look up.

"And I don't want nor need it. I'm returning it to you, Simon." Connor stood up as he raised his hand to interface with Simon but the blonde finally spoke.

"I told you that I will do anything! It's all yours! Giving you a hundred per month is my first step of keeping your mouth shut!" Connor was getting really annoyed on how Simon was acting right now and he also responded with a little raise of his voice.

"I didn't agree on that! Simon, are you really that desperate to keep yourself hidden from them?! Is it because you barely know me?! Or is it because of my promise to Markus that I will find you?!" Connor was really doing this. He can't believe that he was yelling to someone again right now. Then after that question, Simon responed in the same manner.

"Because I'll do whatever it takes just to prevent them from finding me! Even if it means blackmailing!" The PL600 was panting heavily after that statement. Connor was silenced to what Simon had just said to him.

"You thought I was... blackmailing you?" Connor had finally made Simon look at him.

"You were, right?" Simon asked. After all this time, Simon thought Connor was bluffing about yesterday's promises and trusts.

"Simon. I would never do such a thing. I already gave you my word, right?" Connor said that while closing the gap between them. Simon was moving back when Connor touched his hand gently.

"D-don't touch m-me..." Said the blonde, attempting to pull his hand away but Connor refused to. The prototype gently lift the PL600's hand and removed his synthetic skin. Waiting for Simon to remove his, the blonde exhaled and removed his.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the two interfaced, Connor transferred the money back that Simon gave him this morning. But before ending the interface, Connor showed the day Markus asked him to help them find Simon. Those expressions Simon saw on their faces made his heart ache. Does Simon also missed them? No. He can't miss them. They're the ones who decided to forget him. But was Simon also cruel because of what he's doing? Hiding from his fears because he couldn't bare to face the three?

Then there's the memory where Connor had told Markus that he didn't find Simon. The three looked gloomy upon hearing the news and Markus had told Connor to stop searching him. Markus said it was 'their time' to find him. Then after that, their interface ended.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, you know what happened." Connor said as he looked at Simon who was obviously in disbelief.

"I'm sorry." Simon said while he pulled his hand slowly and gently caressing and rubbing it.

"I'm sorry that I didn't trust you." Looking away from the RK800, Connor managed a small smile on his face. They both sat down on the same couch when Connor arranged his hair and tie.

"You had a reason to not trust me. But, what I showed you a while ago was real. They really missed you, Simon. I'm not on their side but when I saw their dedication in finding you, I knew that they really cared for you." Connor faced to Simon as the blonde responed with a sad expression.

"I-I don't know, Connor. I wanted to believe them so badly but, there's this part of me that I couldn't after what they did throughout the revolution." Simon was already clenching his fists and if he still had his LED, a bright red color will be visible. Connor was out of words. He wanted to comfort Simon more but he too, was on edge.

"Connor?" The short silence broke when Simon called the prototype's name.

"Yes?" Connor replied.

"Will you walk with me?" It was sudden for Simon to ask him that but, it would be nice after what just happened.

"Absolutely." Then the two stood up and exited the guest room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor and Simon was walking in the orphanage's garden as they talk about their interests. The two manage to get to know more about each other like how Simon preferred to read in a real book rather than using a tablet and how he found taking strolls in the park and garden was soothing. Connor told in exchange to Simon how he picked a habit of transferring thirium in the mug instead of just sipping through the pouch. And also, Connor tells Simon about Hank and Sumo. This is... very nice.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long walk of talking and admiring the view, the two sat on the bench with a great look of the orphanage's garden.

"That was fun." Said Connor as he relaxed his body on the bench.

"Indeed." Simon replied. Connor looked at Simon whose eyes were closed when the wind picked up a little and Connor thought he was beautiful. Simon is beautiful.

...Huh?...Beautiful?...Who?...Simon?...What?...

Connor covered his mouth when he thought of that but never noticed that he was getting blue. He ran a diagnostic but it's no use. Is this what they call...?

"Connor? Are you okay?" Simon asked the prototype. Connor sat properly and tells Simon that he's alright and just ran a diagnostic.

"Are you sure? You looked blue all of a sudden." Connor even blushed blue more from that sentence. Connor tried to calm down but, he just can't. 

"I'm okay. I'm okay. Just checked my systems." Connor answered. Simon was unsure if Connor was really okay and before he could even ask more, the children's learning session was over. Did Connor and Simon really took 2 hours to talk about themselves? That was amazing.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The children went outside from the learning session room and some already went to the dining hall while the others went to the garden to play. Connor smiled as one of the children noticed him and received a wave from one of the little ones.

"I feel warm suddenly." Said Connor in a relax tone.

"That's what I felt when I first arrived here." Simon stood up after that sentence then told the children who played to go to the dining hall now to eat their lunch. The children whined but followed Simon as the blonde promised that Simon will be joining them to play after. The children were pleased to hear that then left the garden.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Simon turned around, he saw Stacy talking to Connor. As he approached the two, he can now hear what they're talking about.

"Am I and Simon together?" Connor said repeating Stacy's asked question. Connor looked at Simon who had his mouth covered from shock. So cute.

"S-Stacy! There you are! Why don't you go to where your brothers and sisters are? You better go there now while the food is still hot." Simon said immediately in order for Connor to not answer that question.

"Okay, Si. Goodbye, Mister." Stacy said while waving to the RK800 and Connor did the same. Connor looked at Simon who was blue from the situation. The two made eye contact to each other and when they did that, all went strangely slow. They looked at each other for a moment and suddenly, Connor wanted to tell something to Simon.

"I-I'll come here every week." Connor said to Simon who had flinched from the sudden declaration.

"W-what? Connor, you don't have to push yourse-..." Connor immediately replied without Simon getting to finish his sentence.

"I want to see you!" Connor raised his voice a little bit. The blonde looked really blue and puzzled. What does he mean by 'see you'?

"I-I mean... I want to see how you were doing. A-after all, you're important, Simon." This is taking a weird turn. Simon continued to convince Connor to not push himself but, the prototype still insisted and Simon sighed without changing Connor's dedication.

"Okay. If that's what you want, I'll let you do it. Just don't force yourself to go here if you are too busy from the police department. I feel like a burden if you do that." Simon said it and Connor hugged the PL600 tightly.

This hug this time was warm and welcoming. Simon lifted his arms and hugged Connor in the same manner and Simon felt... safe. Then the two parted the hug.

"I should be going now." Connor said while fixing his hair and tie again. Simon guided him back to the main door and that is the time they go in their seperate ways.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, goodbye, Simon. Thank you for your company. I enjoyed my time here." Connor then started to walk through the gate and while walking half way, Simon suddenly spoke in Connor's mind.

"I'm sorry... and thank you again, Connor." Connor turned around where he found Simon waving goodbye to him. The former deviant hunter smiled and did the same.

"You're welcome, Simon." Then Connor called a cab.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/\ [ CONNOR | Friend: Path Unlocked ]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gertrude was in her post and also bid Connor a goodbye with a smile.

"Come again, Connor." Said Gertrude when he saw Connor leaving the area.

"I definately will." Connor replied as the cab finally arrived a few minutes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Simon is headed to the dining hall, Marcus showed up infront of him.

"Marcus. I thought everyone's already at the dining hall." Simon said as he was approached by the man.

"I was waiting for you, Simon." This was new. Marcus had never waited for Simon.

"Well, I'm here now so let us go." Simon smiled as he passed Marcus by.

"That man... He was Connor, right? The famous deviant hunter who became deviant." Simon halted his steps when Marcus said that.

"So you really did your research. Well done." Simon said in a non-sarcastic way.

"You told me to." This is strangely getting really awkward and weird until Marcus asked a question which Simon didn't want wish to answer.

"What's your relationship with him?" Simon looked at the man behind him and answered casually.

"He's a friend. Why do you ask?" Marcus was obviously not satisfied to the blonde's answer but he didn't push any further that will leave the blonde in a uncomfortable situation.

"Curiosity. Sorry to be so sudden." Marcus apologized. Humans are very confusing and that's the same as being a deviant.

"It's okay. We tend to be curious at things we don't know very well. Come on, Marcus. We're already 15 minutes late." Simon said as he began walking again. Little did he know, Marcus was clenching his fists all this time.


	13. Where Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus, North and Josh went to meet the mayor of Detroit to negotiate some things that will benefit both of their kinds and all went successful. They were on their way back to New Jericho but Markus suddenly got out of their car to talk to that person he saw in the streets.

It's been half a year now since the android demonstration. The right to own a property for androids and the removal of segregation signs in the United States has been established.

Markus' people are freely wandering on the streets with no fear behind their backs as security increased in the country when anti-android groups kept harming the deviants. Any act of crimes against androids are now punishable in the same way as humans. Humans will have no choice but to follow the new laws formed by the 3 leaders of the deviants.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In New Jericho, everyone started to look busy as time passes by. The humans can now enter New Jericho to take a look around and some visited their former androids to ask them to live with them or just ask what have they been up to. So far, there was no harm done.

Markus, who was in his office, entered rest mode around 3 in the afternoon and was supposed to wake up in 4. Without realizing, he woke up 6 in the evening. Once awake, he looked outside through his window and rain started to pour unexpectedly. He sat again on his chair to relax as he was contacted by Josh.

"The meeting with the mayor will start in one hour. Let's go now or we'll arrive late." Josh communicated him and Markus let out a heavy sigh and proceeded to head down to meet Josh and North.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While going down, one of his people who had the same face as Simon entered the elevator and saw Markus inside and greeted the leader. Markus scanned the android just to make sure he's not what he's looking for. As he scanned this android, his name was David and one of the CX series. So he's one of the male intimate partners; a CX100.

"M-Markus?" The CX100 asked nervously. The RK200 was staring intensely at the other android and didn't notice that he was frightening him.

"Forgive me. I'm not my usual self lately." Markus managed a small smile when he said that.

"You should have a day off, Markus. You deserve it." He's right. Markus has been working non-stop just to secure their rights and all of that. He wished to reply back but he just smiled at David.

"You should have this." David handed out a pouch of thirium and gave it to Markus. Markus politely refused but David insisted.

"Please take it, Markus. I scanned you and your thirium's level is below 80%. You'll risk your systems getting a malfunction. And I still have plenty of supplies back home." Markus smiled at David as he received the pouch.

"Thank you, David." Markus said when they finally arrived at the entrance. David said his goodbye to Markus when he saw his companions. As Markus watched David approached his friends, they were all... human. And one of them is David's lover. Seeing that made Markus smile but faded soon when Josh came to him.

"Let's make haste now. North's already in the car." Markus nodded and went to their vehicle.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They left New Jericho follewed by 4 securities; 1 each infront and the back and 1 side by side. Markus can see the news helicopter from the car as he watched Joss Douglas from Channel 16 deliver the news.

"They're really watching our every move." Josh said as he looked outside.

"Like criminals." North added while crossing her arms.

"Don't say that." Josh replied back when Markus heavily sighed and adjusted his position.

"What's the news in finding Simon?" The leader asked while massaging his forehead.

"Still nothing. I can't say I have the complete lists of PL600's in Detroit because some may be still hiding but, I already reviewed the serial numbers of registered PL600's in Detroit and it's no good. Simon's not one of them." Josh explained as Markus frowned and deeply sighed again.

"That is why we should announce it for the entire nation to hear about it." Said North, getting Markus and Josh's attention.

"That's a bad idea, North. If we do that, Simon would think he's like some... what you just said, a criminal." Josh stated as North glared at the pacifist one.

"It's been too long now since we had read his letter. Simon is probably thinking right now that we have already given up and moved on or he's already been harmed by the humans. Think about it, if we announce it soon, it'll save us some time." North is right but Markus is not quite sure if he should really announce it. He listened as Josh and North continued to argue infront of him in the car and decided to look out of the window.

"Where are you, Simon?" Markus mumbles to himself.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finally arrived at their destination and once the 3 deviant leaders got out of their car, camera's began to flash infront of them.

The journalists began to question Markus and the others but thankfully the TR400's, their bodyguards, shielded the deviants leaders as they entered the building.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meeting began once the mayor of Detroit and Markus started negotiating things that will benefit both of their kinds. As always, Josh and North were both at Markus' side to help their leader in situations that will put Markus on edge.

They talked about officially turning all Cyberlife's store in Detroit into hospitals and a warehouse supply for Markus' people and to legalize the marriage of androids and human.

The two groups debated on the topics but has been successful for Markus' group thanks to Josh and North's aid. Markus and the mayor of Detroit signed the contracts and the two handshaked and faced to the press as proof that negotiations had been made.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Markus and the gang returned to their car while journalists swarm them when they went out. As always, they avoided their questions and once they got into the car, they left in haste.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A success for our kind." North cheered as she grabbed her bottle of thirium and drank it. Josh also rejoiced as he reviewed what the mayor and Markus have discussed a while ago.

"The right to wed and ownership of the previous Cyberlife stores will take on effect by next month. We can finally distribute our supplies effectively across Detroit. Although for the whole country, it will take some time." Josh added as he looked at Markus, who was looking outside from his window.

"You don't look happy, Markus. We're finally getting ourselves recognize and you're there, saying nothing as if our cause doesn't really that matter." North was very direct using her words. She doesn't hesitate because she's not afraid. The fear and anger for humans still lived within her and it looks like it's not going to change.

Markus looked at the red-haired android and again, for the 3rd time, he sighed heavily.

"I am happy. I'm just having not enough rest, North." Markus said in a calm tone as he gets the thirium pouch that David gave him.

"Where did you get that?" Josh questioned Markus.

"David from New Jericho gave me this when we were in the elevator going down. A CX100." Markus replied back to Josh when North added something.

"Who looks like Simon." Said North as Josh made an eye-contact to her, indicating to stop making the situation worse.

"Yeah. He looks like a lot like Simon. He also acted like Simon." Markus thinks he was about to cry. He took a deep breath and exhaled. North and Josh just shut their mouths then began to mind their own business as Markus continued to look out again from his window.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was still raining. North entered rest mode as Josh took off his coat and placed it on the resting android's shoulder. Markus noticed this action and communicated with Josh privately.

"Did you tell her already?" Markus asked.

"I'm still not ready. She's a tough one, you know. She's too focused on making our rights happen and if I tell her that I liked her, she'll get... I don't know. I'm a coward when it comes to this." Josh blushed blue and Markus made a little smile as he continued to tease the pacifist one.

"Come on, Josh. You can absolutely do it! Or she'll find someone soon. You'll never know." Markus knows Josh is panicking right now. Everyone admired North. She's passionate, strong, determined, you name it and a lot has been taking an interest on her.

"Maybe some other time, Markus. Thanks for encouraging me." Josh smiled as he read the book he stored in the car to pass the time and Markus continued to gaze outside.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few more minutes left and they will be arriving at New Jericho. But when the moment he saw a blonde man walking by the streets with a kid, he immediately ordered their car to stop.

"W-what? Markus, what are you doing?!" Josh suddenly closed his book as Markus suddenly jumped outside the car to catch this man or android. Some of their bodyguards left their respective vehicles to follow their conflicted leader. Josh waked North to tell her about the situation and followed Markus to which direction he went.

"H-hey! You there! Stop!" Markus shouted as he pushed some humans and androids to get closer to this man.

"Markus, what the hell are you doing?!" North yelled when Markus just kept excusing himself. The people were shocked to see the leader of the deviants came out of nowhere and turned their phones on to record the distress leader.

"Keep your phones away!" One of Markus' securities shouted but the people still kept going.

"Markus, you are causing a scene! What the fuck is it this time?!" North communicated in private as Markus finally approached what he has been after.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, you..." said Markus while panting. It's not like it's necessary for him to breathe. The PL600 looked at Markus and immediately noticed him.

"M-Markus?" The PL600 said nervously and confused as he firmly hold the kids hand.

"I-it's you! Thank rA9! We've been looking for you, Simon. You have no idea that we have been searching you non-stop!" Markus hugged the blonde that causes for the PL600 to let go of the kid.

"Michael? What is happening?" Said the child as he clings to Michael, the PL600, with fear visible in her face.

"What?" Markus immediately parted the hug as he look Michael again to scan him and indeed, he is not Simon.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. My name is Michael. Not Simon" Michael immediately grabbed the hand of the child he was with and pulled him on his behind to guard her.

"Y-you're not...?" Stress levels are too much for Markus to handle. His security are trying very hard to block the people's view but they kept getting a better view to record the whole thing. Some of Markus' people that are not part of the security helped Markus and while distracting the crowd, North and Josh managed to pass their securities.

"Markus! The crowd is getting out of control! We need to leave now!" Josh shouted. The child that was with Michael is now close to crying and her companion tries to comfort her.

"This is fucking ridiculous! Markus, we got to leave now!" North said aggresively and when she tries to pulls Markus away, their leader had collapsed on the ground.

"Markus!" Josh and North yelled at what they have seen. The PL600 and the child he was with tried to wake Markus up but nothing happened. Getting closer, Josh heard a siren and when he stood up to get a better look to see the lights, it's from Detroit's Police Department.

Immediately, the police fired a gun from the sky to warn the the crowd. The crowd immediately ran from other directions and return to their usual business. Markus' security escorted North and Josh as they carried Markus back to the their car. They thanked the DPD and went off as soon as possible to avoid any attraction.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The leader of the deviants rebooted his systems and find himself in a white room with android machinery attached to him. Markus saw 3 figures infront of him and just noticed that it was North, Josh and their android technician in New Jericho.

"He's awake now. Markus? Hello. Can you move your arms and legs?" Olivia, the technician, questioned Markus. Markus followed her and moved his arms and legs.

"Can you identify me and the two who's infront of you without scanning?" Olivia asked another question and of course, Markus answered her correctly.

"Good. Welcome back, Markus. Your system shuts down due to your stress levels reaching its highest level. I suggest you should take a rest and manage your systems energy. Always remember that sudden shutdowns can lead to memory loss depending on how much time you've been out. That's all." Olivia reminded Markus as she double-checked Markus' system before leaving. Markus thanked Olivia and the technician left to handle the others.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

North and Josh followed Markus through his office and once they arrived, Josh locked the door and calmly starts their conversation.

"Markus, do you remember what happened an hour ago? The PL600, Michael?" Markus looked confused but tried to remember it.

"N-no... What happened?" Markus asked then North answered as gently as she could without yelling no matter she wanted to.

"You suddenly went outside to catch this PL600 in the streets with a child." North was calm, but Markus can still hear the venemous tone in her voice as he listens closely.

"Once you're close enough with him, you hugged him when he called out your name. Markus, did you think he was...?" Markus gestured to Josh that he should stop now because he knew that this happened because his obessesion to find Simon.

Markus went to his chair and sat on it as he massaged his temple and finally remembered what happened today aside from their meeting with the mayor of Detroit.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few silence coming from them, someone is knocking behind Markus' door. Josh immediately but gently opened the door and saw an AX400 android in panic.

"Sir. Josh! The video that was captured a while ago was spreading like wildfire! It's already on the news!" Said the AX400 who was panicking as she turned the television on in Markus' office and indeed, they saw the video where Markus hugged the PL600 and after a few minutes, he collapsed when North pulled him.

"He was running and pushing us all of a sudden! And when I saw that face, it's Markus for god's sake!" Said a witness.

"He hugged that guy with a kid and when the crowd was still little, I think I heard Markus say 'it's you' and then 'we've been looking...?' I don't know. Guess he thought he was the guy he was looking for." Said another witness.

"I fired a warning shot to take control of them. And when I did, all of them started running. The situation is under control for now." Said the policeman.

Then finally, the PL600, Michael, who Markus had clearly mistaken for Simon, spoke.

"We were just walking on our way home and when I turned around to see what's the ruckus about, I saw Markus. From what I can recall, he was finding someone named 'Simon'? I don't know. And after that, he collapsed." Fuck. Simon's name went public in the most distasteful way that Markus had regretted. Markus didn't want this and it was all of his goddamn fault.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The AX400 left the leaders of the deviants to let them have their privacy back. Markus didn't know what to do anymore. All this got out of the box the moment he jumped out of their car. Stupid, he had thought.

How stupid of Markus.

"Can you leave me guys alone for a moment?" Markus had asked the two. North and Josh looked at each other and without further questioning their leader, they leave Markus' office.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Markus was finally alone. He clenched his fists and punched the wall hard that is enough to damage his white plastic shell. After that punch, he shouted in anger as he throws all of the things on his desk. Papers flew everywhere and continued to shout in distress. Finally, he cried and sat on the floor and covered his face. He was having a breakdown.

"Simon..." He called out the PL600's name.

"Where are you?" Markus stood up as he slide his desk's drawer and pulls out the letter Simon had written for him.

"I'm sorry..." Markus once again re-reads the same words, phrases and sentences on the letter and hoping it would change. But nothing happened.

He sat on the sofa and entered rest mode as he hold this precious letter in his hand written by the man he holds dear in his heart.

"Where are you, dear?" Markus said.


	14. What Is Love For You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor had been visiting the orphanage weekly as promised and Marcus had been not himself lately ever since the former deviant hunter started visiting. Simon decided to talk to his roommate and asks what's bothering him.

It has been 3 months since Connor repeatedly visit the orphanage to see what Simon has been doing. Meaning to say, it's been his 12th time in the orphanage. During his 3rd and 5th visit, he would only stay there for only half an hour but it had change when the others started approaching him and talking to him.

Connor already met Gertrude, Stacy and the other children, Sister Emily, Arnold, Jeremy, Leila, Ernest and Mother Teresa.

Leila was the nurse in the orphanage and a secret technician. She arrived after she helped androids in other parts of Detroit and brought back presents to all of her dearest. When she saw Simon, she was really excited to get to know more about the blonde.

Ernest was the gardener and just arrived right after Leila. Before he returns to the orphanage, he had grew a lot of flowers and when the memorial opened publicly, he gave the flowers for free for Markus' people to give them to their fallen companions. Once he had returned, the garden of the orphanage was more than just a paradise because of Ernest. When he met Simon, Ernest gave him a flower as a sign of welcome and friendship.

But there is one person that Connor still haven't met. Connor knew his name but not his personality. And it seems like he doesn't plan to approach Connor also.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor said his goodbye to Simon and the others with the children in his 13th visit.

"Come back soon, Conny!" One of the children said. Stacy made that nickname for Connor during his 4th visit and he got to admit, he kind of like it.

"I'll always come back!" Yelled Connor from far away as he waved back at them and entered the cab. They watched the cab until they no longer see it and Simon tells the kid to go inside because it's going to rain soon.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner is ready and all of the people in the orphanage had taken their own seats. It started raining a while ago so Simon made hot chocolate for the children to enjoy and tea for the adults.

Sister Emily hosted the prayer as always and Marcus delivered Mother Teresa's dinner to her room. And without further ado, they ate what Simon has prepared.

They talked, laughed, ate and drank in comfort while Simon drinks his thirium in a mug just like what Connor did. But next to him was awkwardly silent. Marcus was just listening while eating his dinner quietly and would only speak if someone talks to him. It's not even 15 minutes yet and Marcus stands up to clean up his dish and leave the dining hall.

"What's his problem? He's been like that for a week now." Leila said as she shove her food in her mouth. Simon noticed it too but Marcus seems fine if Simon would talk to him.

"Not for a week! He's been like that ever since Connor came here." Gertrude also said when she drinks her tea.

"One time while I was watering the plants, I just saw Marcus in the 2nd floor staring at Connor." Ernest added.

"Maybe he's jealous because Connor's been getting a lot of attention lately?" Arnold said his opinion.

"Or maybe he likes Connor!" Said Jeremy.

"Okay, this is getting a weird turn." Sister Emily gestured at them to stop as Simon finished his thirium and stood up to place his mug in the sink.

"I'll go check up on him. Call me if you're all done." Simon said as the grown-ups agreed. Marcus is Simon's roommate so it is his responsibility to check at him at all costs. Simon opened the door and closed it once he's outside.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was still raining. Simon looked at each room to see if Marcus was around but nothing showed up. Simon went to their bedroom and still no luck. The bathroom was empty too as well as the guest room. Simon sighed but still continued to find him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon went through the garden as it was only the place he had never checked up on yet. Simon was never really good at the dark and it was still raining. Plus, the only source of light in the area is the moon. It was quite relaxing but scary at the same time. This darkness only reminded him back at Jericho. Simon felt cold all of a sudden but shaked it off with a smile. He grabbed the umbrella near the pillar and proceeded to walk throughout the garden.

The garden was really exquisite when it comes to Ernest taking care of it. Simon once took care of the garden but ended up damaging the roots one of Mother Teresa's favorite. If Simon could have known more, he would probably be more useful than ever.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking under the covered walk once he crossed to the other side of the garden, Marcus was seen sitting on the bench with arms crossed to contain his warmth from the cold breeze he's feeling. Marcus mentioned about liking the rain so there's a reason on why he left the dining hall early.

"Enjoying the weather?" Markus flinched and caused him to suddenly turn around to see who's behind him. He sighed in relief when he saw Simon chuckling then asked if he could sit beside him. Markus moved to the right side of the bench and Simon took it as a response.

The sound of rain droplets can only be heard. Marcus said nothing after gesturing Simon to sit. He's been like this for more than a week now when the others said but everytime Simon would talk to Marcus, he seems normal.

"Did they asked you to find me?" Marcus asked. Simon looked at him while still staring at the garden and responded.

"No, Marc. I decided on my own." Marcus doesn't seem to believe what Simon just said and silence once again filled the atmosphere between the two.

"So, aren't you going to tell me what's bothering you, Marc?" Simon faced at Marcus who seemed to have expected that question. Marcus just kept quiet in his place. Hands still crossed but his eyebrows are now drawn together.

"Marc. Talk to me, please?" Simon insisted.

"I can't help if you won't tell me." Simon still insisted. Marcus really had no intention of saying anything and Simon is really quite annoyed right now.

"Look at me, Marcus!" The PL600 finally raised his voice and this time, Marcus looked at his direction with wide eyes and half-opened mouth. They stared at each other for a moment then Simon calmed himself.

"Are you going to talk now?" Simon asked Marcus once again.

"It's dumb." Marcus said as he looked back at the garden.

"Why is it 'dumb'?" Simon really thought that their conversation is making a certain progress but really, nothing is happening. He tried convincing him but still, Marcus chose to stay silent. Simon sighed and completely gave up.

"You know what? I'll leave you alone. Sorry for disturbing your moment with the rain." As Simon was about to leave the area, Marcus grabbed him by the arm suddenly.

"D-don't! I was... I was trying to find the right words to... ask you something..." Marcus said still holding Simon's hand. The blonde turned to face Marcus properly and the two sat down.

"What do you think of... uhm... lo... l-love?" Marcus was blushing. Had he never felt that? Simon shouldn't be answering this because he doesn't know if he deserved it. He thought his feelings for Markus. That's love, right? At least he could say something to Marcus about what he thought of love.

"Well... for me, love is something that brings joy or maybe sadness in our life. It's a wonderful feeling yet terrifying at the same time." Simon was impressed that he didn't stutter. Marcus agreed on that answer and asked another one.

"Have you... been... you know? In love with someone?" Simon had wished he could run away. It's just a question, why is he so afraid to answer? Simon laughed a little and still responded.

"Yes. I have, Marc." That's all Simon wished he could tell but Marcus asked another one for rA9's sake.

"Was it a good one? Or a bad one?" Simon looked at Marcus in the eyes. Those eyes reminded him of Markus if the deviant leader still had his other eye as green. Simon had recalled all of the time he had spent his time with Markus in his mind and all he did was listen, follow him and stay quiet without even trying to do something until Markus had pointed the gun to Simon's head.

"A bad one. And if you're wondering why, that's something I never wanted to talk about." Simon immediately finished the topic. Simon knew Marcus wants to know more but he thinks that's enough. Exposing himself will ruin everything.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Marcus apologized. Now it was Simon's turn to ask him.

"What's with you and 'love' all of a sudden? Don't tell me you've been taking an interest with someone lately?" Simon said. Marcus blushed intensely than the previous.

"Y-yeah... something like that..." Marcus said while fidgeting his fingers with a smile on his face.

"Well, whoever that was, I will support you as always! You're my roommate after all, Marc!" Simon cheerfully said as they both smiled when the rain still continued to pour. Marcus looked at the blonde for a moment when Simon looked back at the beautiful garden.

"There you are!" A familiar voice said. Marcus and Simon turned around to see Gertrude sipping her cup of tea.

"We're done eating and we've put the dishes on the sink. The children already left to go to bed. Only us the grown-ups are still there watching some TV." Gertrude added. The three went back to the dining hall after that.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon, Marcus and Gertrude arrived to see Arnold, Jeremy, Ernest, Leila and Sister Emily watching some news. The news was about Markus and the mayor of Detroit's meeting about the conversion of former Cyberlife's stores into hospitals in Detroit and the right to wed has been officially signed and will finally take effect by next month. All of the people in the room was happy to hear the progress that Markus and the others have done.

"Finally! I've been waiting for that marriage rights!" Said Leila finishing her tea.

"You've got someone already?" Jeremy asked.

"Hmm... kind of? Well, he's an AP700 named Harold and when I fixed his right leg before I came here, he asked me for my number and you know... we talked and talked until we decided to meet again next month." Leila blushed as she tells her love story while Arnold and Ernest tease the nurse.

Simon smiled as he listened the conversation but decided to wash the dishes for now.

He was about to open the door to the kitchen when a sudden news came in after the commercial that caused him to stop and listen.

"After the meeting of New Jericho's leader, Markus Manfred with the mayor of Detroit, Mrs. Sylvia Johanssen, a video of the deviant leader can be seen running in the streets in this video captured by netizens as he approached Michael, a PL600 model in the streets on his way home with the child he was with.

According to the witnesses, the leader of the deviants seems to be finding a similar model just like Michael but named as Simon. A source coming from a blog named 'OldJerichoFiles', Simon is said to be one of the deviants who founded Jericho and infiltrated the Stratford Tower with Markus but went missing or possibly deceased after the investigation of Stratford Tower.

Social media networks are now going crazy and many has been asking who's this mysterious PL600 but for now, that is all we know.

Anna Turner. Channel 16."

After that, all of them in the dining hall went silent. They turned around to face at the only Simon they know. The PL600 stared back at them, trying to act calm.

"Are you...?" Sister Emily tried to finish it but Simon answered.

"I'm not the only Simon in this world, Sister." All of them looked at each other and smiled it off afterwards.

"God, thought you were that mysterious leader!" Leila managed a laugh to lighten the mood a little bit which Simon can appreciate.

"Well, I'm going to wash the dishes now. Turn off the TV on your way to bed." The grown-ups agreed like kids and turned the TV off and decided to go to bed now as Simon entered the kitchen.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon stared at the pile of dishes infront of him. He took his time to think what Markus had done. He clenched his fists and wanted to punch at something and yell at Markus for being so...

"Si?" The blonde suddenly turned the faucet on and started washing the dishes when Marcus came in.

"Yes?" Good thing Simon's voice didn't waver or he'll raise suspicion.

"Emily said that I should help you wash the dishes as punishment for me being a total ass." Marcus started rolling his sleeves when Simon insisted that he can handle it as always. Marcus looked at him in the eyes and Simon backed away a little.

"D-don't stare at me like that..." Simon looked away. Image of Markus started to form in his field of vision after that and Marcus apologized.

"S-sorry... didn't mean to. Anyway, let me help you, okay?" Marcus said and Simon didn't really try harder anymore to stop him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While they were silently washing the dishes, both of them were standing really close to each due to the fact that the sink was very tiny and that cause for their arms to touch. When Simon peeked at Marcus' face, he was smiling and had a faint blush on his face. Simon was caught looking at the man's face and when the both looked at each other, they immediately looked away and blushed.

Marcus closed his eyes and shaked his head as he grabbed something from the sink randomly and little did he know, he grabbed the knife in the wrong way that caused him to have a small but deep cut on his palm.

"Argh!" Marcus grunted as he lift his hand to see the fresh wound. When Simon looked at Marcus, his hand was already bleeding and immediately gets the first-aid kit.

"Oh rA9, Marcus! How did this happen?!" Simon said as he gently grabbed Marcus' hand and cleans the wound and applied the medications.

"I wasn't looking what I was grabbing. Sorry, Si." Marcus said. Simon finished wrapping the wound after a few minutes and disposed of the bloody cottons used.

"You should be careful next time, Marc. I'll handle the remaining. You can go on ahead now." Marcus thought he messed up and the least he could do now is wait for Simon.

"I'll just wait for you instead. You're almost done anyway." Marcus said making the blonde smile in response.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon and Marcus went to their bedroom after the wait. They entered their room and Simon sat on his bed and looked out of their window to see the moon in full form.

"Beautiful." Simon said.

"Like you." Simon turned around to face at Marcus but only saw him hanging his jacket. He thought he heard something but ignored it for now.

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked.

"Nothing. Just heard something." Simon replied. He looked at his internal clock and it was past bed time already.

"Hey, Si?" Marcus spoke. Simon hummed in response to let Marcus continue.

"Thank you for today. All that talk in the garden and uh... for handling my wound." Marcus said. Simon smiled and also said something.

"You're always welcome, Marc. If you ever feel down or anything, don't be afraid to approach me. I'll listen to whatever you have to say." They smiled as the light of the moon illuminates their room and wow... those blue eyes that Simon have and those green eyes that Marcus have is really...

"Beautiful..." They both said.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/\ [ MARCUS | Companion: Path Unlocked ]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue blush and red blush are clearly visible for the two as Simon suggests they should go to sleep now. Marcus and Simon tucked themeselves into bed and before closing their eyes, Marcus said good night to the PL600.

"Good night, Si." Marcus said preparing himself to sleep.

"Good night too, Marc..." Then the two went to sleep.


	15. Visions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon woke up in the morning as usual but today was not anything usual the moment he saw them. Markus' video has gone viral and even going outside is not safe for him anymore. What will Simon do?

Simon woke up the next morning with Marcus nowhere in sight. He saw his roommate's bed was cleanly made and thought what cause Marcus to wake up so early. Simon also fixed his bed and left the room just to find all the other rooms weren't occupied anymore. Strange. He checked his clock and read it was still 4 in the morning. It's too early for them to get up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He went down to see the others and which he did. Simon saw them compiling in the guest room and when Simon approached them, Stacy shouted his name.

"Si!" Stacy runs giggly at the blonde as always and hugged his leg.

"Good morning, Stacy. You're all up and early. What's happening?" Simon asked Stacy then the child pointed at the guest room.

When Simon takes a look to the room, he cannot believe it. Markus, North, Josh and Connor are all in there, staring at Simon.

"H-how?" Simon tried to back away but the door was closed and locked already. As if it was all planned.

"We finally found you, Simon." Josh said.

"You're right, Markus. We can trust Connor." North said as she handed a briefcase to Connor and when opened, cash were inside.

"I told you, I always accomplish my mission." Connor said as he closed the case that was given to him.

"Y-you... Connor... I... y-you promised me that-..." Simon stuttered but Connor cuts him.

"Yes. I did tell you that. And you believed it? Of course my side was on Markus. I was just waiting for you to trust me until you start getting comfortable around me." Connor coldly admits his plan from the very beginning. Simon's eyes began to produce tears when he heard that and runs towards Connor to just punch him but only to be stopped by Markus himself.

"You fucking liar! How fucking dare you, you piece of shit?!  
After you have said all those pretty words at me you're just trying to get me on my soft side, you fuck!" Connor didn't even blink or move when Simon said those horrible things at him. Simon kneeled and cried after that. He had never thought to said those words in his life. It disgusts him. It sickens to hear those words coming from him.

"So annoying." North said as she scoffs and flips her hair back and crossing her arms.

"6 months of trying to find you and this is what we're going to get? What a waste of time." Josh also showed to be annoyed despite his pacifist nature.

"What do you want to do, Markus?" Connor asked the leader who was silently watching the PL600 on the floor crying.

"Simon." Markus finally spoke.

"Look at me." And Simon did. Only to see Markus point a gun in his head.

"I'm just here to finish what I should've done back at Stratford." Simon looked at Markus as he pressed the gun at his forehead and then...

"It was nice knowing you." Marcus pulled the trigger.

Thirium splattered on the ground.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't shoot! No, please!" Simon shouted in the middle of the night. Marcus was already on Simon's bed before Simon could shout those words. Means Simon's been talking in his sleep for a while now.

"Simon, I'm here. I'm here." Marcus comforted as he grabs the blonde's hand and supported his back.

"M-Marcus? W-what...? Are you-...?" Simon reached out his other hand to touch his roommate's face and Marcus accepts it.

"Yes, yes. I'm here and real. You're safe now, Si." Marcus embraced his frightened friend and Simon did the same by hanging his arms around Marcus' neck.

"I was so scared, Marc. They're... they were going to kill me..." Simon clings to Marcus as he continues to cry and whimper. Simon never heard about androids having a dream or nightmare but what he saw was not a memory and maybe one of the effects of deviancy is to have visions during their sleep.

"Who were going to kill you, Si?" Marcus gently asked but Simon seem doesn't want to talk anymore. They just continued to embrace each other until Simon finally calms down after 5 minutes.

"Si? You're okay now?" Marcus whispered. Simon nodded in response but still has his arms locked around Marcus' neck. Marcus caressed the blonde's hair from the back and pulled Simon closer to him.

The blonde buried his face on Marcus' chest and can feel the human's heart beating. So warm unlike an androids.

"Do want to stay like this for a while?" Marcus said while keeping his voice as low as possible. Simon doesn't want to bother anymore but, he's afraid. Afraid that if he lets go what's dear to him, his fears would come back.

"Yes, please." Like a child, Simon would thought to himself right now. Marcus gently lay Simon down on his own bed and after that, Marcus too, also lay down beside him.

"Marc...? What are you-...?" Simon watched as his roommate hugs and pulls him closer until their nose almost touched.

"Shh... I'll be right here, Si. I promise." Soft voice of reassurance can Simon only hear now. This kind of affection is wrong in every way. They're friends... roommates and this is just... sweet. Too sweet. It's just for this night. Just one night and no more.

"Thank you, Marcus." Simon slowly closed his eyes when Marcus did the same. The night continues without those visions showing in Simon's sights anymore. Simon can thank Marcus tomorrow. It can wait.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/\ [ MARCUS | Mutual: Path Unlocked ]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon woke up the next morning for real this time. He saw no Marcus in their room. Marcus' bed was neatly made like always. Worry begins to rise to himself. He checked his internal clock and it says it's already 10 in the morning. Simon overslept. He couldn't believe it. What if that dream... that nightmare was real? He checked the outside of their window and all was good. No cars or any kind of Markus related objects.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon immediately fixed his bed as usual and runs downstairs just to see Stacy runs towards the guest room. He carefully goes to that room which he wouldn't dare come near because of those visions. What if they are there? What if this is the last day he'll be staying in this orphanage? What if-...

"Si?" Stacy pops her head out of the door.

"Y-yes?" Simon forced a smile.

"Conny is here again! Look, he even brought 5 boxes of donuts for us!" Stacy pulled Simon's hand to the guest room and saw Connor and Marcus in the room.

"Si, good morning." Connor greeted.

"Connor..." Simon said instead of the nickname Stacy used.

"It was nice meeting you, Marcus. But, I came here to speak with Simon... in private." Marcus nodded and shaked Connor's hand. He was about to leave the room when Marcus approached Simon and caressed the PL600's face to tell him something.

"Call me if you need something, okay?" Simon blushed blue from the thought of what happened last night. This closeness they have might damage their relationship so Simon gently moves his face away and only nods in response. Connor watched how Simon reacted as Marcus touched the PL600 intimately and left the room.

Simon gives Marcus a word to the others and children that he won't be available for a few minutes and beggingly asks for no disturbance in the guest room. Marcus nods as Simon waves at Stacy then locks the door.

"I'm sure you already know why I'm here." Connor first said it.

"It was about what Markus did last night." Simon said as he looks outside to see the people, even Gertrude, on their phones. Probably watching the video about Markus.

"Yes. I came here to tell you to not go outside anymore. Everyone is already watching the video and it won't take long before everyone starts asking everyone's name who looks like you." Connor can read Simon's stress levels rising. Simon closed the curtains. He preferred not to see anything coming from the outside.

"What am I going to do, Connor? What if Marcus and the others became suspicious of me? They'll know sooner or later that I'm..." Simon's eyes began to shine and drop artificial tears. He can't say anything right anymore. The blonde gripped the curtain and flinched from the touch Connor made.

"Is everything okay, Simon?" Of course Simon's not okay. How can Connor ask him that? Simon just sniffed and silently sobs as Connor gently face Simon to himself and wipes his tears.

"Hey, hey. It's alright, Simon. Only the two of us knows who you really are in this place and you're safe here. I'm here to protect you." Connor closed the gap between them. Trying to calm the older model to reduce the stress levels from rising, Connor asks something.

"Do you trust me?" Simon looked at the prototype and just what Connor had thought, Simon doesn't trust him.

"Why?" Connor asked again.

"Let me show you..." Simon requested for an interface and yes, Connor removed his synthetic skin and they began. Trying to wait for Simon to send what he is supposed to show, Simon ended the interface.

"Where is it?" Connor was confused.

"I can't find it. I had visions last night, Connor." Simon continued.

"Like a dream?" The RK800 suggests a term.

"I think so... it's more like a nightmare..." Simon suddenly felt shivers and Connor comforts him.

"What was it about?" Then it was silent. It took a minute for Simon to finally find the courage to speak.

"Y-you sold me out to Markus and... I... say some horrible things at you. Then I... I was s-shot by Markus himself here in this room." Connor was horrified to hear that. He would never do that to Simon. Connor just can't.

"Simon, look at me. I would never do something like that to you because..." Simon looks at Connor with eyes full of hope. Connor wanted to tell Simon that he loves him, wants him, needs him but instead, Connor tells him...

"Because you matter to me, Simon." Then Simon teared up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/\ [ CONNOR | Mutual: Path Unlocked ]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor couldn't say he loves Simon. Not now. It's too soon. Not after he just saw that kind of affection Marcus have given to Simon a while ago. Connor also doesn't know if Simon still loves Markus. So he'll wait for the right time.

"Thank you, Connor." Simon said when he embraced the prototype android and Connor did the same.

"I must take my leave." Connor said. Simon parted the hug and adjusted Connor's tie to make him more presentable as usual and the RK800 thanked him. One last hug and he's off to go.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon watched Connor leave the orphanage from the window of the guest room until he reached the gate and took the cab. Marcus, who entered the room after Connor left, closed and locked the room.

"Simon..." Marcus said his roommate's name. Simon turns around and the man continues.

"You are mine and... I am yours..." Simon's eyes widened when Marcus pulls Simon closer to him and held his robotic hand.

"What?" Simon was confused. Marcus grabs Simon by the waist to further close the gap until their faces are the only ones not touched.

"The person I fell in love with... is you." Marcus said, officially finalizing his sentence.


	16. What Have I Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon goes through his day with worries in his mind and experience his life getting worse and worse everyday.

Connor wanted to stay a little while longer back at the orphanage with Simon but he was contacted by Markus to come to New Jericho to talk about something.

While in the cab, Connor can't help but replay all of the memories he was with Simon. Those smiles and laughs that Simon makes made Connor blush like crazy. Connor was acting like a man falling in love with someone for the first time. He is, isn't he? But he can't also forget the faces Simon makes when he's on edge. Just like a while ago. It makes his heart ache to see Simon like that.

And this morning, he finally met Marcus in person. A nice fellow and speaks just like their android leader. Does Simon liked Marcus? The way Simon blushed when Marcus said something to him is bothering him. Is Connor jealous? Can Connor visualize Simon and Marcus are together? No, he can't. Simon still loves Markus. Or does he?

All this thinking kept Connor's LED in bright yellow state. He should calm down now before the 3 leaders notice it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor can finally see New Jericho and adjusted his tie and fixed his hair. He got off the cab and entered the former Cyberlife tower and heads directly to Markus' office.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at the doorstep on Markus'office caused Connor to take a deep breath. Of course he got to do it because Connor's hiding something important after all and he wouldn't wish for the deviant leaders to know it. Connor knocked on the door and was opened by Josh and gestured the RK800 to enter.

When Connor entered the office, it looked like he just came to investigate. The room was a mess. Like a crime scene to be exact. Connor was eyeing his footsteps to avoid stepping on the papers on the ground. He turned around to ask something but was stopped by North.

"He's fucking losing it after the video got out. Plus, some of our people are now asking Markus about Simon." North hissed as she crossed her arms and flips her hair back.

"Fucking hell! I can't take it anymore! We should announce to our people that we needed their help to find Simon! Fucking expose his face, model, serial number, or whatever the fuck information we have now! It will save us some time!" North suddenly bursted out. Connor's eyebrows has been drawn together when she said that and clenched his hand from that declaration. Does she not care what would Simon feel if they would do that?

"North, you're only going to make it worst! You think Simon would want this?!" Josh objected.

"Oh! If this is all about what Simon desire, we should have just keep our fucking mouth shut! Besides, Simon never asked us to find him in the first place!" North countered. Connor, the only person who knew the location of Simon, watched the 2 leaders argue. It pains him to hear these words about Simon. How can they talked about Simon like that?

"I am doing this because I also care about him! Every single day, I regret what I said to him during our infiltration back at Stratford and this is the only way to show how sorry I was!" North was tearing up now after slamming her fists on the wall. Josh was completely silent now. He can't say anything after seeing North like that.

"I just want Simon to come back to us..." Connor wished he wasn't here now. After witnessing what North had just said, it almost convinced Connor to shout what he knows about Simon but, no. Not going to happen.

"North, we all want Simon back." Josh added. When the pacifist tries to offer the violent one a tissue, she refuses. Even after revealing her emotions, she won't still show how much she needed comfort.

"What's Markus taking so long?" Now that North mention it, what's Markus doing? Connor noticed that there's an extra room in Markus' office but was not quite sure if the deviant leader was there and it took another 3 minutes to finally show Markus himself to the three.

"The talk with Carl took longer than I thought." Markus said as he sat on his chair, not noticing that Connor was already there. A moment of silence fills the atmosphere of the room until Markus began to say something.

"Are there any leads?" 'Leads' is what Markus would like to call in finding Simon now. From what Connor sees now despite of Markus' good looks and formal clothing, he was a mess now. Ever since that video came out, Markus loses himself like what North just said a while ago. That calm and composed RK200 that everyone was talking about is having a mental breakdown.

"I thought I was out of this matter." It's been months now since Markus declared Connor to stop searching for the PL600, why would the deviant leader call him now?

"I was wrong. I should've been more patient, Connor." Markus looked at his fellow RK model. Connor is trying to keep his composure. Those stares Markus is giving him as well as Josh's and North's are making him nervous.

"What are you trying to say to me, Markus?" Connor said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm giving you the opportunity again to find Simon." Markus offered again and the three heard North slammed her fists.

"Bullshit! Have you lost your motivation?! Connor's busy with the DPD! You think you can buy Connor's time and energy?!" North hissed. Connor sighed, indicating that this kind of talk would get them nowhere. And also, Connor's still nervous about the fact he's seeing Simon every week.

"The only way to show Simon how determined we are is to announce it... Please, Markus." North added. Josh looked at Markus that is clearly written on his face that Markus shouldn't do it. But it seems Markus wanted to find Simon immediately this time.

"All right... I'll do it." Connor looked at Markus with his LED blinking red for a solid 5 seconds. North looked at the RK800 with suspicion visible on her face.

"Your LED's red." Connor was startled to hear those words. When Connor looked at the 3 leaders staring at him, Connor tried to calm himself. But hearing Markus agree to declare the announcement for the missing leader makes it difficult to turn his LED back to blue.

"Just felt a short circuit. Don't worry about it." Then after a few seconds when Connor said that, his LED went back to its normal state. North looked at the RK800 and crossed her arms. Arousing her suspicion. This is bad.

"Josh, message all heads of each department in New Jericho. Tell them to meet us in the conference room at 10 in the morning." Markus said. Josh would like to protest but if Markus had finally decided, he had no choice but to follow. Connor needed to leave right now. He needed to tell Simon about this. He needs to help Simon find a safe place fast or he'll-...

"Connor, is there something wrong?" Connor raised his head from the question asked by Josh. The former deviant hunter tells Josh that he was alright and noticed North and Markus was having a private conversation. North nodded and left the room first than Connor could have.

"I-I need to go now. A new case just came in and Captain Fowler needs me and Hank back at the DPD. I'll continue the search for Simon and... report what I found." Connor stated and wasted no time to leave. As Markus watched Connor leave in haste, he sat on his chair and taps on his desk.

"Suspicious, right?" Josh said.

"Very." Markus replied.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The person I fell in love with... is you." That sentence caused Simon to take a look at Marcus directly in those eyes. He can't tell if Marcus was serious or not. But if Marcus is serious, Simon does not know how to answer it. Instead, the PL600 came up with something that will most certainly hurt the man.

"Was that your ideal confession to the person you love?" Simon tried to smile it off when he said that. Marcus looked he was about to break a tear but decided to laugh it off to prevent those liquid substance from falling.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\/ [ MARCUS | Companion ]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Y-yeah... that's exactly what I was going to show you... wha-... what do you think?" There was a hint of stutter and nervousness in Marcus' voice that makes Simon look like a horrible person. Marcus lets go of Simon's hand and waist and steps back to give the blonde the distance he wished for.

"T-that was quite... intimate to begin with but, the w-words you used was... very sweet... I like it." That was only the way to lighten up the mood between them.

"Really? I'll... I'll try to change it. Thanks..." This is really awkward. Marcus turned around to open the door and left the room without saying anything else.

Simon can feel his life falling apart. He sat on the couch of the guest room and tries to think positive but instead, he cried all of the possible outcomes that might happen if Markus and the others had found him. Simon finally stood up and better arrange himself. After all, he just woke up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon prepared lunch as usual but it's all by himself this time. No Marcus or anyone else helping him. He served the food he made and sets the table like always and once he heard the children's and adult's voice entering the dining hall, he left the room using the door from the kitchen with Mother Teresa's lunch.

"You're not joining us, Si?" Sister Emily's duty was just not to watch over the children but to also be aware of the adult's situation.

"I needed to think. Please call me if all of you are already done. I'll be in the garden after I deliver Mother's food." Simon smiled faintly as he said that and left Sister Emily in her place. The nun frowns and when she entered the dining hall and held the prayer. After the prayer, she sat down on her seat and asked Marcus about Simon.

"Hey, Marcus? Is there something bothering Simon?" Marcus doesn't look up and continued to eat while answering her question.

"Who knows? He likes to keep his problems to himself." Marcus answered blankly. And that annoys Sister Emily.

"Okay, Marcus. I'm asking nicely here and you are starting to get on my nerves. What is your problem? Ever since Connor came here you've been really distant to us and acting like a child." Marcus stopped what he's doing and tries to reply Sister Emily calmly. The other adults in the room also stopped eating and worriedly watched the two.

"Look, I don't need you to tell me that. Simon's fine, okay?" The children also stopped what they are doing and watched the two adults further escalte their argument.

"Oh, I see! You're just jealous of Connor! That's why you have been acting this way. He met and talked to all of us in this shelter and have befriended us. And you? You're officially jealous of Connor having all the time to talk to Simon!" Marcus finally slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

"You know what?! Just because you're the head of all of us, doesn't mean you have the right to keep getting in other people's business! This food just tasted more awful the moment you started this!" Marcus aggresively opened the door and left the room as he ignores Sister Emily's voice from the dining hall.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Marcus barge in their room, he puts on his sweater and gets his wallet. For the first time in a while, he'll go outside and do whatever he wants just to put his mind at ease.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stomping his feet while walking his way to the entrance, Marcus unexpectedly came across Simon. The two stared at each but Marcus was the one who breaks their contact first and continued his way to leave the area.

"Where are you going?" Simon gently reaches out.

"I'm going out." Marcus replied without facing the blonde.

"Marcus, please talk to me. We can sort this out and-..." Marcus cuts Simon's sentence and turns around to finally face the PL600.

"You already did, Simon." Then Marcus turns away and left.

Simon watched Marcus disappear from his sights and can't help but to fall on his knees and cover his mouth from the whimpers he makes when he cries.

"What have I done?" Was the only sentence that Simon can say right now.


	17. Answer Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor went back to the orphanage to talk to Simon again about Markus' plan to announce Simon's information publicly. He proposed a plan to Simon to help him and the PL600 got a week only to take his time and enjoy his last days to the orphanage. But something went horribly wrong.

Connor hurriedly calls a cab on his way down to the main entrance of New Jericho. Once he's outside, the cab arrived just in time and hops into the vehicle. He tells his destination and the cab begins to drive itself towards Connor's destination.

The RK800's LED was back to red the moment he thinks of Markus' decision. He touched his LED and thought of himself how he had not remove his LED yet. He could remove it now but, not yet. Not now.

"Shit..." Connor cursed. He leaned back to calm himself and decided to come up several ideas how he will help Simon hide before Markus and the others announce the missing leader's details. First, Connor can let Simon stay in Hank's home but, he doesn't know if Hank will approve of this. Second, a hotel will also do but, Simon will not let Connor or himself spend such money. Third, Connor can tell Simon's real identity to Mother Teresa only and maybe she might help.

There's a lot of options but Connor thinks the first 3 he came up are so far the best. What choice does Simon have now? It is only a matter of time before androids in Simon's location can scan his serial number and model.

"Don't worry, Simon. I'll make sure they'll never find you..." The RK800 whisphered then proceeded to enter rest mode to pass the time but worries are still on his mind.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon was done washing the dishes now. When he left the kitchen and looked out from the window to view the orpganage's entrance, Simon saw Sister Emily and Gertrude talking. The blonde must have guessed that they're talking about Marcus' absence. Simon wished to find the man but the probability of being scanned by others is high since this community is very popular for androids. Simon sighed and then decided to rest for a bit in their room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The PL600 entered their room and sat on the edge of his bed opposite to Marcus'. Simon came here to rest and he will but the fact Marcus just left and no one knows where he goes is worrying him. When Simon looked at Marcus' bed, he saw the thrown clothes Marcus was wearing before he left. Simon approached the clothing and hanged it on the wall.

"Marcus, please don't do anything reckless..." Simon said as he prepared himself to lay down on his own bed then entered rest mode.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour and a half has passed and it started raining for the day. Gertrude was at her post as usual and made herself some coffee as she watched the gate and enjoyed the calm weather. Everyone was worried after Simon had told everyone that Marcus just suddenly left after his argument with Sister Emily and the nun had told to Gertrude to keep an eye out in case she saw Marcus again.

Gertrude waited and watched until a cab stopped in front of the gate and saw a familiar face.

"Connor! You're back... again?" Gertrude noticed. Connor hurriedly took cover from the rain and greeted her and asked if Simon is available.

"Oh, Simon? He's resting in his room. I could go and tell him that you're here." Connor sighed in relief when he heard that then Gertrude proceeded to escort Connor to the guest room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you, Gertrude for the usual hospitality. How I wish not to disturb Simon's sleep but what I'm about to tell him is very important." Connor frowned as Gertrude opened the door to the guest room and let Connor get comfortable.

"Don't worry about it, Connor! Simon will understand and he will as always. I should thank him properly next time 'cause he kind of helped me overcome my problems. I'll go get him now. There'a thirum in the drawer over there as usual." And then she closed the door.

Connor was left wondering, what does Gertrude mean by 'helped me overcome my problems'? Is this what Simon also do back when he was still in Jericho? Connor remembered the letter Simon had wrote for Markus.

Simon used to be the 'comforter' back at Jericho and is a pity only a few remembered him. Majority who Simon had felt loved are deceased now. Who would have remember the 'Simon' they used just to be comforted? No one.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gertrude opened the room where she last saw Simon. And thanked God she was right that Simon was resting. She kneeled beside Simon and tries to wake him up.

"Si? Wake up... Connor's here to see you." She whisphered while gently shaking the sleeping android. Simon opened his eyes and lifts himself up to see the person who waked him.

"I'm sorry, Gertrude. Did you need something?" Simon said as he arranged himself and like what Gertrude had said a while ago, Connor is here to see Simon. The PL600's stress level slightly increased but paid no mind.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gertrude and Simon left the room and while walking, the guard spoke.

"Hey, Si? You remember the day we talked about my problems? Well, I want to tell you how thankful I am that I got to take that weight off of my chest." Gertrude said. Simon smiled at her and felt warm when he heard her say that. Getting thanked by the fact he actually helped someone emotionally makes him feel useful.

Unlike when he was still the leader back in Jericho.

"You're welcome, Gertrude. I should be the one thanking you. You made me feel... useful again. So, thank you." Gertrude doesn't know what that actually means but she's also glad to see Simon happy.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They're already at the doorstep of the guest room and Gertrude said her goodbye and walked her way to her post. Simon entered the room and saw Connor. When the RK800 turned to face Simon, he immediately approached the blonde and hugged him.

"You're still here. Thank, rA9, Si." Confusion started to rise in Simon's thought and Connor immediately does what he needed to do.

"Si, Markus and the others are now planning to announce about you." Simon just felt his systems stopped when Connor said that. He moved away from Connor and his eyes were starting to shine, threatening the tears to fall.

"Simon, I'm sorry. I should have said something but, North noticed my LED and they... became suspicious of me. But I don't know if they know what I know." Tears finally broke out and Simon was trying to pull himself together.

"I-I'm so sorry, Simon. I truly am..." Connor feels he was about to cry too. He embraced the blonde and they both fell into their knees. Connor can hear Simon's cries and he was breathing heavily and gasping. Androids does not permit them to breathe but deviancy makes them.

"C-Connor, it's over. I'm done for. They will know and I'll be taken back and... Oh rA9, I don't know anymore! I thought I was doing very well and I have a normal life here where... I care about to those who care about me! It's all what I wanted! But... w-why?... Why is this happening?" Simon clings to Connor. They didn't part for a few minutes and let the PL600 calm first before Connor can tell his plans to hide Simon.

Connor was giving his best to comfort the blonde and he can't tell if he's doing a good job or not but Simon managed to calm down. He took out his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the artificial tears on Simon's face. Simon appreciated Connor's comfort and the atmosphere turned silent until the prototype began to say something.

"Simon, look at me. I have a plan. On my next visit, 6 in the morning, meet me infront of the gate of the orphanage with your belongings and together we leave until we reach Hank's place. There, I can let you stay with us until things settled down." Connor offered but Simon was not sure.

"C-Connor, I can't. I-I can't just leave this place and stay with Lieutenant Anderson's house. I-..."

"I'll talk to Hank about this, Simon. He'll approve of it and I will-..." Simon suddenly spoke, halting Connor's sentence.

"I can't, Connor! After what the people in this orphanage had showed and treated me, I can't... I love them..." Simon somehow managed to control himself from not crying this time. Connor understands Simon but in a situation like this, he doesn't have many options left.

"Simon, I'm sorry to say this but, you don't have lot of options left anymore. Please, let me help you." Connor said as he slowly caressed the blonde's face and wipes the remaining tears with his thumb while staring at Simon's blue eyes. So calm and beautiful. This android clearly deserved so much better and Connor will make sure he does.

"O-okay... thank you, Connor." Connor smiled at that statement and helped the PL600 stand up.

"Si, can I ask you a favor?" Connor asks the blonde.

"Sure. What is it?" Connor tapped on his right temple where their LED's are located and Simon immediately got the idea. Connor wanted to remove his LED but...

"Why me?" Simon replied.

"Because I want you to." Connor stepped closer to Simon. His LED blinking yellow as Simon stared at Connor's brown eyes. Lucky RK models. So unique and original in its own way.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon guided Connor to the kitchen and once they arrived, the blonde carried a chair to the kitchen and tells Connor to sit on it.

The PL600 gets a small knife and carefully handles it as he started to ready himself to pop Connor's LED. The prototype was ready and Simon began to remove his LED. When Connor felt the knife was pushed on his temple, he took a deep breath then Simon quickly pops it off and catches the LED using his other hand. The blonde puts the knife on the sink and goes back to Connor.

"What are you going to do with this? Usually we just throw it or keep it. After all, it's part of us anyway." Simon is right. He hands it to Connor but the RK800 closes the PL600's hand while his own LED's still on the other's palm.

"Simon, I want you to keep it." Connor said, eyes looking directly to Simon's. The RK800 stood up. Once again, closing the gap between them. 'I love you', Connor wanted to say but, he needed to confirm something.

"Can I ask a personal question, Simon?" The blonde nodded while still holding the freshly removed LED on his palm. Here goes nothing.

"Do you still love Markus?" Connor said it. He finally said it. Simon looked down with a saddened expression. Connor feels he had no right to know what Simon feels about the deviant leader but, he really wanted to know. And it only took a few seconds before Simon could answer it.

"How I wish to know how to answer that question, Connor." The prototype was confused. Was that good news or bad news? Connor doesn't know.

"So you still do." Connor said and this just left the PL600 and RK800 in silence.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\/ [ CONNOR | Companion ]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor averted his gaze. He knows that Simon still loves Markus. That kind of response that Simon gave, Connor already knew.

"I understand. Thank you, Simon... for removing my LED. I'll contact you if Hank approves of letting you stay with us. No need to escort me to the entrance. I can manage." After that statement, Connor began to walk himself towards the entrance.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The RK800 opened the door of the main entrance and he heard Simon calls out his name. He turned to face blonde and saw Simon stopped in front of Connor.

"Before you leave, can I also ask you a favor?" Simon felt awful asking another favor to the prototype since Connor was already helping Simon a lot. The domestic android expected to be refused but Connor accepted it and asked what's the favor about.

"Before you came here, Marcus left because he had an argument with Sister Emily. I-I tried to stop him but, he refused to talk to me. I'm sure he didn't get too far, Connor. Please find him and if you don't, I'll just ask Gertrude." Hearing Simon explain what happened, he can't just refuse it. Connor knew Marcus was a dear companion to Simon. He was the first person who Simon had been close with. He was Simon's roommate. He was Simon's partner at work. He was...

He was 'what' with Simon?

The memory of Marcus with Simon back then when he first talked to the man caused him to realize a new form of emotion. Jealousy is what the humans would call it.

"Leave Marcus to me, Si." Simon smiled from the response and handed Connor an umbrella. Connor then walked towards the gate and Gertrude too was walking towards the main entrance with her mug.

"Oh, you leaving now?" She asked.

"Not yet. Simon asked me to find Marcus." Gertrude sighed at the response.

"I can thank you for that. I also wish to find him but I'm in love with my post here and someone might just past through my gate and I can't let that happen." They laughed. When they both continued to do what they are supposed to do, Connor just realized he doesn't know where to begin the search.

"Hey, Gertrude? Do you know where Marcus usually goes when he decides to go out?" Gertrude thinks for a bit and was not sure about her answer.

"Hmm... I'm quite not sure, Connor. Marcus usually wanders at the park when the weathers nice or goes to the local bar named Cardo's Bar. You can take a cab and just tell where Cardo's Bar and you're there. But he stopped going out ever since Simon came. Weird, right?" It's not weird. It's obvious. It was obvious Marcus also liked Simon.

Connor thanked Gertrude and called a cab just like what Gertrude told him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor arrived at the bar and requested the cab to stay for a while. The prototype pushed the door open and saw a bunch of locals socializing and drinking with their friends. Some of the locals are androids but never seemed to notice Connor. Which is a good thing. He hated to be the center of attraction.

The former deviant hunter took his time to scan the faces of the locals and some already noticed Connor but never bothered him. He can thank them for that.

At the corner of the bar, there sits a man who had several beer bottles on his table. Ladies and gentlemen, Marcus was unharmed. Connor approached Marcus and the man seemed to realize who's infront of him.

Marcus scoffed and drinks his half empty beer, ignoring Connor.

"I'm taking you home, Marcus. Everyone is worried about you." Connor said. Marcus just nodded but never had the intention of leaving the place.

"Yeah, right. 'Everyone'." A drunk response coming from Marcus. Connor exhaled, trying to convince him again.

"Don't do this, Marcus. Just stop drinking and let me escort you home." The RK800 was about to assist the man but Marcus slaps Connor's hand away.

"You're only doing this because Simon was the one who asked you, right?" Connor just kept quiet. He cannot argue the fact that Simon just asked him a favor.

"Just what I thought." Marcus laughed. About to drink his beer, Connor snatched the bottle away from Marcus and spills it on the ground.

"You should stop drinking and come with me. Now." Marcus finally stood up. Grabbing Connor by the collar and pulls him closer, aggresively.

"Listen here, Connor! Ever since you fucking entered the orphanage, I knew there was something about you. Why would someone like you, the deviant who freed the androids in Cyberlife, got something to do with a normal PL600 like Simon?! Now's all a mess because of you and Simon's been acting tense since your last visit!" Marcus hates him. And so does Connor. The people in the bar was already staring at them. Simon's name was supposed to remain hidden from the outside. Connor had to do something.

"I'm sorry about this, Marcus." Connor forcefully removed Marcus' grip on his collar and immediately got behind the man. Once behind, Connor choked Marcus until the man passes out. Connor tells the people in the bar that he knew Marcus and goes to the bartender to pay the drinks Marcus had ordered.

The bar was silenced because of what happened and Connor hanged Marcus' other arm on his neck and carried him to the cab that was waiting outside and the vehicle drives back to the orphanage.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cab was already at the front of the shelter and Connor opened the window to tell Gertrude to open the gate. Gertrude did what she's been told and let the cab enter.

Once at the main entrance, Connor guided Marcus and while at the doorstep, he knocked on the door and Ernest responded.

"God, what happened to him?!" Ernest yelled in shock as he helped Connor carry Marcus and guides him to Simon and Marcus' room.

"He drank a lot of alcohol back in Cardo's Bar. I was lucky to find him still drinking and not passed out." Ernest cannot believe Marcus was acting this way and aside from all of the angry thoughts, he's happy to see Marcus and Connor safe.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor opened the door to Simon and Marcus' room while Ernest assisted and once inside, Marcus was placed on his bed. The prototyoe asked Ernest if he can call Simon and inform that Marcus was already here. Ernest agreed and rushes down.

While hearing Marcus sleep peacefully, Connor takes a look around. He saw clothes was hanged, a clock, Simon's thirium supply under the bed where Simon sleeps, a drawer and cabinet, and several novels in a shelf with bookmarks on Simon's wall. Connor grabbed a book from the shelf to see what kind of books Simon was reading and all of it falls on the mystery genre.

Connor smiled and puts it back where it belongs. If Connor and Simon were successful, maybe he'll buy something new for the PL600.

Just when Connor returned the book, Simon slowly entered the room. The blonde first saw Connor and then turned to look at Marcus who was unconscious. Simon kneeled beside Marcus and placed his head on his chest, feeling and hearing his heartbeat. Why can't Simon just scan Marcus? Maybe his using less of his scanners to feel human a little bit. Simon smiled in relief and stood up to thank Connor.

"Thank you for bringing him home, Connor. Did you spend anything? I'll pay for it." Simon lifts his hand to transfer some money but Connor refused. This is so unfair and wrong. Connor did so much for Simon. How come Connor won't let Simon repay him?

"Connor? Why won't you let me repay you? You've done so much for me. Why?" Simon asked the former deviant hunter. Looking at the blonde, Connor responded.

"Because everytime I see your face, I can't help but to remember the first person I hurt." So Simon's facial features reminded him of someone. But who was he? Simon asked but Connor said that he'll tell who this person is once they're already in Hank's house.

"Hank's must be home by now. You should stay here and watch over Marcus. He'll appreciate that." Simon once again thanked the RK800 and witnessed Connor left the room until he reached the gate.

Simon looked back at Marcus who was still sleeping and thinks of getting him a bucket in case Marcus vomit. He turned and grabbed the door knob to open the door but was pinned on the wall suddenly by the unconscious man, closing the half opened door and locking it.

"Who's Hank? And what do you mean by 'repay' to Connor?" Marcus forced Simon to look at him by grabbing the blonde's hand.

"Answer me, Simon. What is going on?" Marcus slammed Simon's robotic hand on the door as they stare to each other. There's no escape now.


	18. Six...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus knew something was up ever since Connor founded Simon and today was the say he and Simon had finally talked about it but, so many has happened today and no one even noticed that there was someone watching them.

"God damn it! Answer me, Simon!" Marcus' grip tightened even more, forcing Simon to pay more attention to the man who pretended to be asleep.

"Marcus, please let me go. You're drunk." Simon struggled to break free. He thought Marcus was sleeping but he was actually listening this whole time.

"No... not this time! It's about time you tell who you really are, Simon!" Marcus shouted. Fear visible in Simon's face from telling the truth.

"Marcus, stop! You are scaring me! Please!" The android protested. Desperate to break free, Simon managed to slip his hand down and pushed the drunk man away that caused Marcus to stumble and fall down.

"P-please, stop..." They both stared to each other in the eyes. Fear on Simon's eyes. Confusion for Marcus. The sound of rain droplets became louder and the room became dark suddenly, only to be illuminated by the window of their room.

"Simon. Please. I-I need to know..." Marcus slowly stood, alerting the blonde slightly. Is this really what's happening? Simon never thought someone in the orphanage will notice. Especially Marcus. Simon can escape but even if he did, he's too slow for Marcus. Should he tell him? Should Simon tell him that he's the android Markus was looking for? If he does tell Marcus, what would Marcus do? Will he keep it a secret or...

"I promise I won't tell it to anyone." The continuation of what Simon was thinking was said by Marcus. What was Simon thinking? Of course he can trust Marcus. He should... right? Simon exhaled. Preparing himself for the good or for the worst outcome. He closed his eyes as he finally tell Marcus who he is. rA9, help him.

"My name is Simon..." The android said. Marcus stands on his position slightly away from the android while listening closely.

"I am a PL600 model android. Serial: #501 743 923. I am one of the deviants who stole from one of Cyberlife's warehouse for parts and supplies as well as the infiltration of Stratford Tower with Markus, North and Josh, who are currently the leaders of New Jericho." Marcus was standing there in front of Simon, eyes filled with shock and betrayal. And Simon knows Marcus will hate him now. The blonde continued.

"And yes, I am the former member or perhaps the former leader of the old freighter called Jericho." Simon ended his statement. Now Marcus knows. After all this time, the people in the orphanage was talking to the most important person in New Jericho. But... why is he here? Why is Simon here in this orphanage and not with Markus?

"Why...?" Marcus asked. Simon knew the man will ask that question. 

"Forgotten and useless... that's what I would say. I'm not needed there in New Jericho. But here? I feel... useful, wanted and... happy. And I miss what I was supposed to do, what I was designed to do." Simon said as Marcus throws another question to the android.

"So what is Connor's role here?" Marcus asked as Simon tries to control the tremble in his voice.

"Markus asked... Connor to find me. Then the day finally came when Connor was suppose to fulfill his mission but, instead of taking me back to New Jericho, he chose to help me. I-Idon't know why he's doing this but, I appreciate him." Marcus just stayed silent and Simon continued.

"On his next visit, Connor and I have planned to leave the orphanage to stay at his partner's place until things calm down." Marcus' eyebrows came together with clenched fists when Simon said that.

"Y-you're just going to leave us?" Simon had expected that too and his voice began to waver.

"N-no! I didn't want this, Marcus but I have no choice..." Marcus scoffed when he hears that. Had no choice? Does Simon thinks he cannot trust the people in this orpahange? What a joke.

"Simon, are you fucking serious?!" Marcus yelled but Simon kept silent. What a fucking joke.

"'Have no choice'?! I thought you androids were smart and able to come up with a lot of outcomes and this is the best you and Connor got?! What a fucking joke, Simon! A joke!" Marcus shouted, practically scaring and hurting the PL600's emotional state.

"P-please don't say that, Marcus. I never wanted this..." Simon calmly said as he prepares himself to whatever Marcus was going to say to him.

"What was the real reason you left, Simon? Is it because you wanted attention?!" Stop...

"Fame?!" Please stop...

"Wanted to play hide-and-seek?!" Please stop, Marcus...

"Or is it because you never cared for your people from the very beginning?!" Simon stepped forward and time stopped when the blonde android slapped Marcus. He snapped.

"How could you say that?!" The slap took too far. Androids body were slightly heavy and hard and the slap that Simon have given to Marcus will definately leave a minor mark. The PL600 looked at his own hand and held it on his own chest. Now Simon regrets what he did to the man.

"M-Marcus, I... I didn't mean to do that... I-I'm sorry. Oh, rA9..." Marcus looked at the PL600 with teary eyes. He pushed Simon to the side and left running out of the room. Simon did not hestitate for a second and went after for him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Marcus, please stop running!" There was no response. Simon's shout echoed in the hallway. Sister Emily was patrolling around the area as usual and was surprised Marcus was already here.

"H-hey, Marcus! I didn't know you came back. Listen, I want to apologi-..." Marcus just passed her and the nun saw Simon going after him.

"I'll explain everything later, Sister Emily!" Simon immediately said as he continued to go after Marcus, leaving the nun with no words.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus was already outside. Running towards the gate while the rain caused Marcus to shiver and made his clothes wet because of the rain.

"Marcus, please wait!" Simon continued to shout his roommate's name as the soil started to stain their shoes and wet their clothings.

Gertrude was on her way to the entrance since it's almost time for dinner but when she moved her umbrella to take a better look, she saw Marcus running towards the gate with Simon following and good thing she locked it. Gertrude also got the feeling that she shouldn't join their business and proceeded to walk to the main entrance.

Marcus was at the gate and desperately trying to get out of the place again but it's no use. The blonde android finally catched up and watched Marcus shake the gate, hoping the lock would just break.

"Marcus..." Simon calls his name again. Clothes were already heavy because of the rain but that was not the reason why Marcus was already on his knees. The man still clings for the gate to open and Simon knew he had to do something.

"Hey..." The PL600 gently calls out again. He can hear Marcus' sobs despite the sound of the rain got stronger. They should get back now but not until things calm down between them. Simon can feel Sister Emily and Gertrude watching them from the main entrance but he didn't mind it.

"I-I'm sorry..." Marcus apologized.

"I'm sorry, Simon." He sniffed as rain joined his flow of tears. Marcus kept crying. This is wrong. Simon should be the one crying and apologizing. Simon doesn't know if tears or rain are on his eyes. He wanted to comfort the man. Tell Marcus how wrong he was to apologize to Simon. And that's exactly he was going to do.

"S-Simon?" Marcus felt Simon wrap around his arms on his waist from behind.

"Don't apologize, Marcus." Simon said as he increased his body temperature to warm the trembling man. Marcus was about to say something but Simon hushed him.

"Let's go inside now." Marcus took a second to respond and nodded from the suggestion as he held Simon's warm hand. As they walked towards the entrance, Gertrude and Sister Emily didn't say anything and let the two continue what they should do.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus and Simon are already in their room again. They're both wet and had no choice but to walk over here with only with their bare feet since their shoes are covered in soil, only leaving the hallway with their trails of water while Marcus still held Simon's hand.

Simon went to Marcus' drawer and then gave Marcus a towel to let Marcus dry himself off.

"I'll go make dinner now, Marcus. I'll come back..." Simon smiled as he waits a response from Marcus but nothing was said. The man just undressed and that indicates Simon to give Marcus some privacy.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes has passed and Simon had cooked soup for dinner. A perfect dish for a cold evening. He has also finished preparing the table while cooking. Simon decided to go back up now for Marcus.

Going up, Simon came across Sister Emily.

"So, how was he?" Asked by the nun.

"He's fine now, Sister. I'll just have to tell him it's dinner." Simon continued to go up but halted when he heard Sister Emily spoke.

"Simon, thank you for doing this to Marcus. Marcus had a rough childhood like the rest of us here. I'm sure you can understand, right?" Of course. Simon can relate. The blonde smiled at her and Sister Emily also did the same. After that conversation, Simon continued his way to their room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon knocked on the door. There was no response so the android had to make his way in. Simon saw Marcus looking out of the window. He approached him from behind and spoke.

"Dinner's ready." Simon informed. He looked at the PL600 and just nodded as he stands up and left the room with Simon.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was not the first time they had to walk quietly. Simon looked at Marcus and scanned the left cheek where Simon had slapped the man. That is definately going to leave a mark.

"Simon?" The silence ended when Marcus spoke.

"Y-yes?" Simon nervously responded.

"After dinner, let's go back to our room. I want to ask you something." Marcus said while not looking at the PL600.

"S-sure, Marcus but, I still have to wash the dishes..." Simon replied and Marcus counters.

"No need. I asked Ernest and Leila to do it for a change. Don't worry about it ." He said while not looking at Simon. The blonde just hummed in response. Whatever question Marcus will ask him later, Simon will surely answer honestly this time.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was quiet unlike the previous days. Small conversations were only made and nothing more. Even Gertrude and Sister Emily didn't say anything about Marcus and Simon's argument. They just kept quiet. Simon just sat there on his chair, arms resting on the table as he holds his mug with thirium in it and watch the others eat.

Marcus put down his spoon and stood up to put his empty bowl to the sink. Simon followed as he emptied his mug. Arnold looked really worried for the two and wished to say something but Jeremy stopped him. The two left the dining hall, leaving the rest of the grown-ups in there.

"Emi, is Marc and Si fighting?" Stacy worriedly asked the nun while tugging her clothes.

"Oh, Stacy. They're just going to have a talk... tomorrow, they'll be the big brothers you knew and will play with the rest of you all day!" Stacy definately puts a smile on her face when Sister Emily reassured her. How the nun wished the two will somehow fix their problems. She already made a statement for Stacy after all.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of rain droplets hitting the roof gives Simon chills as he and Marcus goes to their room. Simon felt bad without saying anything but he has the right to remain silent after what he did to the man.

Marcus opened the door to their room and let Simon comes in first before him. The sound of click of the door knob gave Simon the idea that Marcus didn't want any disturbance. More likely, to avoid Simon from escaping this conversation.

Simon patiently waits for Marcus to speak as the man looks the PL600 closely, eyeing the android's movement or gestures. Simon felt uncomfortable but he deserves it. Marcus exhaled. This is it.

"Do you remember the day we talked about my friend?" Of course. It was the first android Marcus had became friends with. No. Not just friends. A companion. How could Simon forget that? But, of all the questions, why that? 

"Yes." It was short but that gave Marcus the opportunity to ask more. Stress levels increasing.

"Since you... admitted you're one of the leaders of... Jericho, have you met Joseph?" Simon wanted to divert the subject. Or lie possibly to not hurt the man but he can't. He couldn't anymore. Marcus was waiting and Simon is taking too long.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Seeing Simon looked trouble to answer the said question, Marcus answered it. The answer was obvious enough to be guessed because of Simon's silence. Simon was never good at hiding things unless you ask him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I looked like... a fool here. Waiting for someone to come back that will never return... are you enjoying yourself now?" Tears were flowing down from Marcus' eyes. Simon's chest began to ache and clenched his fists to endure the pain even though they are not permitted to feel any discomfort.

"I wanted to give you hope, Marcus... I... I really do... and-..." Marcus cuts him.

"And does your lie helps?" The man hissed.

"I..." The blonde was left with no words. Only the sound of rain and breathing can be heard in the room. Simon wished he could turn back time and tells Marcus what he knows about Joseph. Oh, how Simon wish he could have told Marcus from the beginning.

"I-I'm sorry, Marcus... I'm sorry. I was... wrong. I didn't want to lie to you from the very beginning but when I... saw your face when you told me about Joseph, I-I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth... I'm very sorry, Marcus. I'm sorry..." Simon continued to apologize while he cries. Marcus began to feel bad about Simon. The android's been through a lot. Then suddenly, Simon started to bend his knees in front of Marcus and continued to say how sorry he was.

"W-what are you doing?! Stand up, Simon. Stand up." But Simon won't budge. Simon's apology turned into sobs and cries as he clings to Marcus' pants and proceeds to apologize again. Marcus forcefully lifts the blonde up but Simon never looked him in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." Now Marcus is angry now. Angry at his own self. He can see how Simon is breathing heavily and now, trying to control his emotions and now and he even felt more awful about himself. How can he let this happen to the one he love? Fuck.

Marcus suddenly pulled Simon closer to him and Simon gasped from the action. The blonde can feel the man's hand wrap around his back and waist as Marcus whisphered something to Simon's ear.

"Just don't... hide anything from me again..." Marcus then heard Simon exhaled. He doesn't know if that was a relief but Marcus is glad to hear Simon's breathing goes back to normal.

"Simon?" Marcus asked.

"Yes?" Simon replied.

"Will you sleep with me?" Simon finally looked at Marcus. Eyes still shining from the tears he had shed and the man had wiped it for the blonde. It is obvious enough that the two needed comfort and in this room, they only have each other.

"Of course, Marcus." The man then guided Simon to his own bed. They removed their shoes and they both lay down, awkwardly. There was no eye contact. The two only stared at the ceiling and most of all, the bed's small.

"Well, this is a bit cramped..." Simon chucked at the idea but he remembers the night when Marcus had comforted him from his nightmares. But, how did they manage to sleep together back then? Of course, they embraced each other. It was warm, calming and... feels good.

"Can we... just... f-face to each other?" Simon suggested. Marcus looked at the blonde and indeed that was not a bad idea.

"Y-yeah.. sure..." And they did face each other after that but Simon felt he was about to fall from the edge of the bed and Marcus seemed to notice it. He pulls Simon suddenly, causing the blonde to be near to Marcus' chest and feels the human's heart beat.

"Let's stay this way, Si... you'll fall." The heart beat increased and Simon can feel his face go blue from the fact Marcus was holding Simon head from the back and pulls him more closer.

"G-good night, Simon..." Marcus stuttered as he began to close his eyes to sleep. Simon took a moment to respond and reviews the situation.

He and Marcus are close together.

Marcus is embracing him.

His head on Marcus' chest.

Marcus' hand behind Simon's head.

They're together in Marcus' bed.

They're together... in Marcus' bed.

In Marcus' bed...

Bed...

...

Is...

Is Marcus really serious about the day he confessed to Simon?

...

Oh, rA9...

Simon looked up to Marcus who was already asleep and before he could enter rest mode, Simon replied.

"Good night too, Marcus..." Then his system are now in offline mode.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/\ [ MARCUS | Mutual ]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a calm night in the area as Gertrude securely locks the gate. One last look around the area and she's off to her room but across the gate was a man sitting inside the cafe that was watching the shelter for 2 hours. The guard gave the man a narrow look before leaving the gate and it seemed to have no effect. Gertrude decided to let it go but will surely tell everyone in the shelter about that.

At a different angle, this stranger can be identified as an android. His LED turned yellow as he contacted someone. When his contact was picked up, a female voice can be heard.

"So, how was it?" A familiar voice was heard from the other side of the communication.

"Target confirmed. He's unharmed." Said the stranger while drinking his thirium disguised in a coffee cup.

"I knew that Connor was a good fucking lie. Good job, Six. Come back here in haste." She ordered the man.

"You don't have to tell me that, Ms. North. I'm on my way." Six was his name mentioned by the female leader.

"I knew we can trust you." North added when Six waits for his cab outside of the cafe while staring at the huge gate of the orphanage.

"Of course... from now on as a deviant, I will always accomplish my mission." That line was very well remembered for the most advanced android Cyberlife has ever made.

Introducing, RK800 #313 248 317 - 60.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are accepted to keep me writing this fic...
> 
> Updates within a week...
> 
> Jowan-nawoj.tumblr.com


End file.
